It Started with an Incident
by deer-angel
Summary: Mereka menutup cerita lama dan membuka lembaran baru. Di sini, di tempat ini. Semuanya bermula di sini. "Semuanya sudah berakhir, heh? Jadi pada akhirnya tetap Sasuke. Seharusnya aku sudah tahu itu." SasuHinaGaa. Update after a year. Standard warning applied.
1. Chapter 1

Malam kini terasa mencekam. Bulan sepertinya enggan menunjukkan dirinya saat ini. Bahkan bintang pun tak menyajikan cahaya indahnya pada setiap orang yang selalu mengharapkannya. Tidak pula pada laki-laki ini.

Laki-laki yang sedang menyusuri jalan gelap dan sepi ini tengah mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap langit kelam. Entah mengapa langit malam ini tak mau memberikan keindahannya pada laki-laki ini. Semuanya gelap. Bahkan lebih gelap dari mata hitamnya. Dengan wajah lesu, ia menampakkan ekspresi kecewa di wajahnya. 'Mana bintangnya? Mana bulannya? Haruskah semuanya gelap sekarang ini?'gerutunya dalam hati.

Dengan langkah gontai, ia melangkahkan kakinya melintasi kegelapan malam. Lampu jalan yang remang-remang sedikit banyak menyinari tubuhnya. Rambut _raven_-nya terlihat sedikit berantakan, begitu pula dengan kemeja garis-garis hitam yang dua kancing teratasnya terbuka sehingga menampakkan dada putihnya yang bidang. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah botol minuman keras yang sudah kehilangan separuh isinya.

Tak peduli sudah berapa jauh ia melangkah, ia terus memaksakan kakinya untuk menuruti kehendaknya menembus kegelepan malam hingga ia tertelan pekatnya malam.

.

.

.

**Title: It Started with an Incident  
>Author: anak baru<strong>

**Rating: T ( masih aman kok dibaca oleh remaja )  
>CharactersPairings: Sasuke-Hinata  
>Genre: Romance<strong>

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**( Naruto bukan punya saya )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sekarang sudah jam berapa?" gumam seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang kini sedang berjalan sendirian di tengah malam yang dingin.

Semua pembaca pasti sudah tahu kalau yang saya maksud adalah Hinata. Gadis yang dikenal memiliki rambut berwarna kebiruan atau bisa kita sebut indigo dan mata lavendernya. Kali ini ia sedang meratapi nasibnya yang malang.

.

_**Flashback : On**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_"Hinata, kau mau kan ikut dengan kami ke taman Konoha sore ini?" ajak gadis dengan rambut merah jambu dengan memelas._

_ "E-eh, a-anu…aku tidak yakin, Sakura-chan," jawab Hinata._

_ "Kenapa?"_

_ "Aku dapat giliran piket besok. Jadi, aku ingin membersihkan kelas sehabis sekolah usai," elaknya._

_ "Besok juga kan bisa," sela Sakura._

_ "Maaf Sakura-chan, kau tahu kan kalau aku sering terlambat," ucapnya lagi._

_ "Oh, ayolah Hinata-chan," rengek Sakura. "Pasti kau akan pulang kemalaman hari ini dan yang paling penting kau akan sendirian."_

_ "Maaf ya, mungkin lain kali," tolak Hinata halus. "Sakura-chan jangan khawatir, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."_

_.  
><em>

_**Flashback : Off**_

_**.  
><strong>_

"Hah, seandainya aku ikut dengan Sakura-chan, pasti tidak akan begini jadinya. Aku tidak akan kecopetan dan tak harus pulang berjalan kaki ke apartemenku," Hinata masih sibuk merutuki kebodohannya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya melewati trotoar jalan yang gelap menuju arah di mana apartemennya berada. Berulang kali ia harus duduk sebentar untuk beristirahat dan kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanan panjangnya.

'Aku tidak akan mengulangi hal bodoh ini lagi,' janjinya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

*****-ISwaI-*****

**.**

**.**

Laki-laki berambut _raven_ ini masih terus berjalan. Tak peduli ke mana tujuannya, ia hanya terus dan terus berjalan. Hening menyelimuti pendengarannya namun itu tak mampu menghentikan langkah sang laki-laki. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi dering ponselnya.

"Hn."

_"Kau di mana?"_ tanya seseorang dari seberang telepon.

"Apa pedulimu," jawabnya.

_"Jelas aku peduli, kau itu adikku Sasuke."_

"Tch."

_"Sekarang katakan padaku, di mana kau sekarang,"_ tanyanya lagi.

"Berhentilah mencampuri urusanku Itachi," perintahnya.

_"Sasuke, kau tanggung jawabku sekarang."_

"Tadi Tou-san, sekarang kau. Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?" bentak Sasuke.

_"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Sasuke. Tapi itu semua demi kebaikanmu."_

"Kebaikanku?"

_"Iya. Tou-san tau apa yang terbaik bagimu," _bujuk Itachi.

"Apa menjauhkan aku dari orang yang ku sayangi itu terbaik bagiku?" tantang Sasuke.

_"Sasuke, berhentilah mencintai wanita itu, dia hanya ingin memanfaatkanmu," bujuk Itachi lagi._

"Aku mencintai Karin, begitupula sebaliknya dan aku tau dia tidak akan mungkin melakukan itu padaku," bantah Sasuke.

_"Lupakan dia Sasuke. Sekarang, di mana kau?"_

"Kau tidak perlu tahu," bentaknya kemudian menutup ponselnya dan membuangnya di selokan di sampingnya. *wah, hapenya di buang, ckckckck, Sasuke Sasuke, gak tau sekarang jaman susah*

Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Ditenggaknya minuman yang sedari tadi ia bawa, namun isinya telah habis. Dengan amarah yang meluap, ia membanting botol minuman tersebut hingga pecah dan suaranya memecahkan keheningan. 'Dasar minuman bodoh,' batinnya.

"Siapa itu?" Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara wanita tak jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Sasuke dapat mendengar ketakuatan di balik suara itu.

"Si-siapa di sana?" tanya wanita itu lagi. Dan kini ketakutannya semakin terdengar. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Sasuke sehingga ia berpikir untuk 'bermain' dengan wanita yang sama sekali belum ia kenal sebelumnya.

'Kau berada di tempat yang salah, Nona,' batin Sasuke diiringi dengan seringaian _devil_ di bibirnya. Dengan sigap ia bersembunyi di lorong sempit yang diapit oleh dua gedung kosong. 'Tempat ini cocok juga,' batin Sasuke lagi. *aduh, Sasuke…insyaf nak. Ini bulan puasa.*

.

.

Hinata sekarang sudah benar-benar tidak tahan lagi untuk berjalan. Ia merasa kakinya sudah lecet-lecet. Padahal ia sudah hampir sampai, hanya perlu melewati gedung-gedung kosong ini maka ia akan berada di lingkungan apartemennya.

Pasrah akan keadaan, ia mencoba untuk beristirahat lagi di sini. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa daerah ini sangat rawan untuk dilewati seorang wanita yang sendirian. Tak lama kemudian…

PRANG… *bener gak sih bunyinya?*

"Siapa itu?" tanya Hinata.

Ia bisa merasakan badannya bergetar hebat. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa keselamatannya terancam. Tapi sebelum itu, ia harus meyakinkan diri dahulu apakah itu suara yang dibuat manusia atau mungkin…hantu?

"Si-siapa itu?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Tak ada jawaban.

Hinata kini beranjak dari tempatnya dan memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat ini secepat mungkin. Dipaksakannya kakinya yang terasa seperti disayat-sayat silet tajam dan berjalan menjauh.

Satu meter…aman.

Dua meter…aman.

Tiga meter…aman.

Lima meter…aman.

Lima belas meter…aman.

Dua puluh li-

"Hmmmppphhhh," Hinata berusaha berteriak.

"Diamlah, gadis cantik," ucap suara dingin laki-laki. Sasuke.

Hinata kini diseret oleh seorang laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal ke dalam lorong gelap di antara gedung kosong. Hinata berusaha berontak, namun hasilnya nihil. Laki-laki ini terlalu kuat untuk dia lawan. Namun ia tak menyerah. Digigitnya tangan yang menutup mulutnya, sehingga sang penculik atau juga laki-laki mesum meringis kesakitan dan melepaskan rangkulannya.

Kesempatan ini Hinata gunakan untuk melarikan diri. Tapi ia kembali tertangkap dan dihentakkan ke tanah oleh laki-laki itu.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku hanya ingin 'bermain' denganmu," jawabnya dan tanpa panjang kali lebar kali tinggi langsung merenggut blazer yang Hinata pakai.

Setelah blazer itu terlepas dari tubuh Hinata, laki-laki itu dengan membabi buta memeluk kasar Hinata dan mencium bibir tipis Hinata. Hinata berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari lelaki tersebut dengan mendorong dadanya, namun malah membuat sang laki-laki semakin-ehem-bergairah.

Ditindihnya tubuh Hinata sehingga mengunci pergerakan Hinata. Bibirnya yang masih menempel pada bibir Hinata kini beralih ke leher jenjang sang gadis, memberinya sedikit ruang untuk bernafas.

"Tolong, lepas," pinta Hinata lirih.

"Salahmu sendiri berkeliaran di dekatku sekarang ini," ucap Sasuke.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Hinata.

"…"

"Tolong," teriak Hinata.

"Percuma," ucap Sasuke.

"Kubilang lepas," bentak Hinata sambil mendorong Sasuke menjauh darinya dengan sekuat tenaga. Alhasil, Sasuke terdorong lumayan jauh sehingga Hinata bisa menghindar.

"Hn, kau itu jual mahal ya?" tuduh Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Biasanya wanita mendekatiku agar dapat melakukan hal seperti ini."

"Aku bukan wanita seperti itu," bantah Hinata.

Hinata menyeret tubuhnya untuk menjauh dari Sasuke yang semakin mendekatinya. Hingga akhirnya, punggung Hinata menabrak dinding dan membuat ia semakin terjebak. Sementara itu, Sasuke yang samar-samar mampu melihat pergerakan Hinata yang terhenti hanya dapat tersenyum nakal.

"Jangan mendekat," perintah Hinata. "Kalau tidak-."

"Kalau tidak?" tantang Sasuke yang malah semakin mendekati Hinata.

"Kalau tidak, aku akan menghajarmu," ancam Hinata.

"Aku ragu kau bisa melakukan itu," ucap Sasuke yang tangannya kini sudah menjalar ke pinggang Hinata.

"Kubilang jangan mendekat!" teriak Hinata sambil menendang bagian-ehem-vital Sasuke. Dengan sigap, Hinata berdiri dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya meninggalkan Sasuke di belakangnya yang kini sedang memegangi 'masa depan'nya yang hampir hilang.

"Tch, wanita munafik," umpat Sasuke.

Ia kini menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding kemudian memejamkan mata.

"Setelah berpisah dengan Karin, sekarang aku ditolak mentah-mentah oleh cewek 'munafik' itu," gumam Sasuke. Ia menghela nafas dan berusaha berdiri, namun ia merasa bahwa tangannya menyentuh sebuah kain yang cukup tebal untuk sebuah baju, blazer mungkin. Blazer?

Diambilnya blazer itu dan ia berjalan menuju tempat yang memiliki penerangan yang cukup.

"Hmm…Konoha High School ya? Dia masih sekolah? Dan namanya…Hyuuga Hinata. Hah, Hinata…tak lama lagi kita akan bertemu," gumam Sasuke disertai senyuman_ devil_nya.

.

.

Hinata kini berlari meninggalkan laki-laki itu sendiri di tempat yang menurutnya amat berbahaya bagi masa depannya. Hampir saja ia dinodai oleh orang yang tidak ia kenal, dan hampir saja ia merusak nama baik keluarganya, Hyuuga.

Sesampainya di apartemen, ia mengunci pintu dan jendela. Dengan nafas yang masih memburu, ia mengusap bibirnya dengan kasar dan merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur kamarnya.

'Laki-laki itu…kurang ajar! Ia sudah merebut ciuman pertamaku dan hampir saja melakukan 'itu' padaku. Kami-sama, terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku,' batin Hinata.

Sepanjang malam itu, Hinata terisak di kamarnya hingga ia kelelahan dan tertidur.

**.**

**.**

*****-ISwaI-*****

**.**

**.**

_**Kediaman Uchiha Itachi, 00.30 am.**_

"Sasuke, kau dari mana saja?" tanya Itachi cemas.

"…"

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Lupakan Karin, mulailah hidup baru di Konoha. Tou-san tentu mengharapkan itu dengan mengirimmu ke sini," ucap Itachi.

"Hn," respon Sasuke. "Bisakah kau diam?"

"Sasuke…"

"Aku capek. Di mana kamarku?" tanya Sasuke.

Itachi mengantar Sasuke menuju kamarnya.

"Sasuke, blazer siapa itu?" tanya Itachi.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, istirahatlah. Kau sekolah mulai besok," ucap Itachi.

"Aku sekolah di mana?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Konoha High School," jawab Itachi.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun, Sasuke memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

"Ah, anak itu…sepertinya cinta membuatnya menderita," gumam Itachi dan kemudian pergi menuju kamarnya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang kini sedang duduk di pinggir kasurnya sedang memandangi blazer yang menjadi kenangannya bersama Hinata. Terlihat seringaian mengerikan tertampang di wajah Sasuke saat mengatakan, "Hinata, ternyata pertemuan kita akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat."

**.**

**.**

*****-ISwaI-*****

**.**

**.**

_**Konoha High School, 07.00 am.**_

"Pagi, Hinata," sapa Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura-chan," balas Hinata yang terlepas dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa murung Hinata-chan?"

"A-aku…hhmm…tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan," elak Hinata. "Bagaimana jalan-jalannya kemarin?"

"Seeeerrrrrruuuuu," jawab Sakura. "Kau pasti nyesel deh gak ikut kemarin."

'_Aku memang sangat menyesal, Sakura-chan. Untung saja aku punya blazer cadangan_,' batin Hinata.

"Tahu tidak Hinata-chan, katanya ada 3 murid baru lho."

"Benarkah? Perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"Semuanya laki-laki. Aku penasaran seperti apa tampangnya," gumam Sakura.

"Hai, semuanya," sapa Ino.

"Ahh, Ino-chan," sapa Hinata balik.

"Hei, Sakura. Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang berpikir."

"Wah, rupanya kau bisa mikir juga," ejek Ino.

"Enak saja kau ngomong, Ino-pig."

"Eeeehhh? Jidat!"

Entah kenapa meskipun Ino dan Sakura bersahabat, mereka selalu saja bertengkar. Hinata hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. Ayo kita masuk ke kelas," ajak Hinata.

"Baiklah," ucap mereka bersamaan.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan bersama menuju ke kelas XII A. Beruntung sekali mereka bertiga dapat satu kelas, karena jarang-jarang hal itu terjadi.

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Sekarang suasana kelas menjadi sepi. Ini semua disebabkan kabar bahwa akan ada 3 murid baru sekaligus yang akan masuk kelas mereka. Hinata yang memang tak pernah tertarik hanya membaca buku pelajaran yang akan mereka pelajari sekarang dengan serius. Bahkan saat murid-murid baru yang sekarang sedang heboh-hebohnya dibicarakan masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid-murid baru," ucap Kurenai-sensei. "Kalian yang di luar, masuklah dan perkenalkan diri kalian."

Ketiga murid baru yang ditunggu-tunggu pun menampakkan batang hidungnya. Dan langsung mendapat pandangan terpukau kepada mereka.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Sabaku no Gaara," kata pemuda berambut merah dengan tato 'Ai' di dahinya memulai perkenalan.

"Saya Uzumaki Naruto," dilanjutkan dengan laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik dan garis di kedua pipinya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Yah, kita sudah tahu tampangnya seperti apa. Rambut _raven_ dan mata hitamnya.

"Nah, terima kasih telah memperkenalkan diri. Sekarang, kalian boleh duduk. Gaara, kau duduk di samping Kiba. Kiba, tunjukkan dirimu," ucap Kurenai-sensei.

Kiba pun berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian Gaara berjalan dan duduk di samping Kiba.

"Naruto, kau duduk di samping Sakura. Sakura, tunjukkan dirimu."

"Ya, Kurenai-sensei," sahut Sakura. Naruto yang melihat Sakura menampakkan ekpresi seakan baru menemukan harta karun.

"Dan Sasuke, kau duduk di…ah, kau duduk di samping Hinata."

Sasuke yang mengenal nama itu mencari sosok pemilik nama. Matanya menjelajahi seluruh kelas.

"Hinata, tunjukkan dirimu," perintah Kurenai-sensei.

Hinata hanya diam membaca buku pelajarannya.

"Hinata."

"Ah, iya Kurenai-sensei," jawab Hinata kelabakan dan berdiri dari kursinya.

Sasuke yang melihat perempuan yang bernama Hinata kemudian menampakkan senyumnya yang tipis.

'Ah, ini yang namanya Hinata. Cantik juga,' batin Sasuke.

Hinata yang memang tak mengenal Sasuke sebagai orang yang kemarin mengganggunya, hanya menunjukkan senyum tulusnya kepada Sasuke ketika Sasuke telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Salam kenal, aku Hyuuga Hinata," sapa Hinata.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Semoga betah sekolah di sini," ucap Hinata.

"Hn."

'Ku tangkap kau, Hinata,' batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

**_To Be Continued_**

.

.

.

Wah, saya buat cerita yang ketiga.

Maaf ya kalau rada gaje kayak yang sebelumnya.

Buat yang nunggun kelanjutan **Tak Terduga** dan **Terima Kasih, Hinata** harap sabar menunggu.

Selamat menikmati cerita yang ini.

.

.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE :D**

.

.

*saya **nerima flame** kok, kalau ada **uneg-uneg keluarin** aja ya*


	2. Chapter 2

**Cerita Sebelumnya :**

Hinata yang memang tak mengenal Sasuke sebagai orang yang kemarin mengganggunya, hanya menunjukkan senyum tulusnya kepada Sasuke ketika Sasuke telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Salam kenal, aku Hyuuga Hinata," sapa Hinata.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Semoga betah sekolah di sini," ucap Hinata.

"Hn."

'Ku tangkap kau, Hinata,' batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Title: It Started with an Incident  
>Author: anak baru<strong>

**Rating: T ( masih aman kok dibaca oleh remaja )  
>CharactersPairings: Sasuke-Hinata  
>Genre: Romance<strong>

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**( Naruto bukan punya saya )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nah, semoga kalian betah sekolah di sini, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara. Dan untuk kalian semua, bantu teman-teman baru kalian membiasakan diri di sekolah kita. Sekarang, kita lanjutkan pelajaran hari ini. Buka halaman 30 di buku kalian." Kurenai-sensei memulai pelajaran.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, semua murid kelas XII A dengan tekun dan serius mendengarkan penjelasan Kurenai-sensei. Hari ini mereka belajar tentang Integral. Jujur saja, Hinata sebenarnya kurang mengerti tentang pelajaran hari ini. Beda halnya dengan Sasuke, yang dapat menjawab dengan mudah pertanyaan paling susah sekalipun yang diberikan Kurenai-sensei dari pelajaran tersebut.

"Semua sudah mengerti?" tanya Kurenai-sensei.

Semua murid menjawab pertanyaan Kurenai-sensei dengan lantang bahwa mereka telah mengerti. Sedangkan Hinata, hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menunduk lesu sambil membolak-balik buku matematikanya. Sasuke yang langsung bisa mengerti dengan melihat sikap Hinata yang lesu bahwa Hinata tidak mengerti akan pelajaran kali ini.

"Kau tidak mengerti?" tanya Sasuke tanpa memandang Hinata.

"E-eh?" Hinata menjadi salah tingkah mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Sepanjang hidupnya, baru kali ini dia merasa malu dipergoki tak bisa mengerti pelajaran matematika di hadapan laki-laki. Apalagi seorang murid baru. Maklum, Hinata merupakan salah satu siswi terpintar di Konoha High School.

"Lupakan," ucap Sasuke dingin.

Jelas Hinata kebingungan dengan sikap Sasuke, teman sebangkunya yang baru itu. Awalnya perhatian, sekarang menyebalkan. Dan akhirnya Hinata hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Ada yang lucu?"

"A-ano…tidak ada,Uchiha-san," elak Hinata. Kini matanya kembali memandang ke arah papan tulis berusaha focus dan memaksakan otaknya untuk menangkap pelajaran kali ini.

'Wanita aneh,' batin Sasuke.

"Nah, sekarang kerjakan soal latihan halaman 50 di buku tugas kalian. Kumpul di akhir pelajaran di mejaku. Dan jangan rebut, sensei ada urusan sebentar," ucap Kurenai-sensei setelah selesai menerangkan pelajaran.

"Baik, sensei," sahut murid sekelas.

Hinata dengan cekatan membuka buku pelajarannya. Tepatnya halaman 50. Ia mempertaruhkan ingatan tentang penjelasan Kurenai-sensei dalam otaknya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang tersaji di depannya.

Soal pertama…selesai.

Soal kedua…selesai.

Soal ketiga… 'Ini bagaimana ya?' pikir Hinata sembari membuka buku catatannya. Sasuke yang sejak tadi diacuhkan oleh Hinata, kini mulai jengah. Oh, ayolah…dia kan anak baru, jadi belum membeli buku pelajaran. Masa' Hinata tidak menyadarinya? Berbagi buku kek, apa kek, sepintar apapun Sasuke ia pasti takkan bisa menjawab soal yang belum dilihatnya.

"Kau ini pelit, ya?" tuduh Sasuke.

"Ha?" Hinata kebingungan dengan tuduhan Sasuke, salah apa-apa juga nggak. Lantas, kenapa ia dibilang pelit?

Dilihatnya Sasuke sedang mengetuk meja dengan pena yang dipegangnya. Buku tugasnya pun masih kosong. 'Ia tidak mau membuat tugas ya?' pikir Hinata selintas sebelum Hinata menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak mempunyai buku seperti yang ia miliki. Itu berarti…

"A-ah, ma-maaf…Uchiha-san," ucap Hinata sambil menyodorkan buku matematikanya ke tengah-tengah meja. "Aku lupa, sekali lagi maaf, Uchiha-san," tambahnya.

"Hn."

Tanpa benyak bicara, ia mencatat soal di buku tulisnya dan langsung mengerjakannya tanpa harus bolak-balik buku seperti Hinata. Dalam sekejap, Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan soal ke-5. takjub, Hinata hanya bisa ternganga memandangi buku tulis Sasuke.

"Mau mencontek?" tuduh Sasuke lagi. Oh, Tuhan kenapa Sasuke selalu menuduh Hinata terus sih?

"A-aku ti-tidak me-mencontek," jawab Hinata dengan nada menggantung.

"Lalu?"

"A-aku hanya takjub, ka-karena U-Uchiha-san mampu mengerjakan so-soal inn dengan cepat," aku Hinata.

'Hah, dia ini sama saja seperti wanita yang sering aku temui, suka cari perhatian. Omongannya itu pasti cuma alasan,' batin Sasuke yang entah mengapa masih saja terus menuduh Hinata yang bukan-bukan.

"Jadi, kau mau apa? Minta aku ajari?" Lagi-lagi Sasuke berkata dengan nada yang mampu menusuk hati orang lain jika orang itu tak mempunyai kesabaran tingkat tinggi seperti Hinata.

"Ti-tidak. A-aku tidak mi-minta diajari o-oleh Uchiha-san. Justru Uchiha-san semakin memotivasiku un-untuk be-belajar lebih gi-giat lagi," jawab Hinata polos meskipun terbata-bata. Penyakit gagap tingkat lanjutnya sering kambuh jika ketahuan tidak berdaya menghadapi pelajaran di hadapan orang asing. Maklum, Hinata termasuk orang yang memegang prinsip 'Air Tenang tapi Menghayutkan'.

Sasuke sedikit terkesima dengan jawaban Hinata yang sungguh tak dapat ia duga. Malah, Sasuke berpikir bahwa Hinata akan mengatakan, "Kyaa! Kau mau mengajariku? Serius? Hei, teman-teman, nanti aku akan diajari pelajaran Matematika oleh UCHIHA SASUKE!" Tapi, Sasuke malah mendapat kebalikannya.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke teringat akan Karin, pacarnya. Atau bisa dibilang mantan pacarnya sekarang. Sikap Karin yang selalu bahagia bila mendapat perhatiannya, sungguh membuatnya rindu. Seandainya sang ayah tak melarang Sasuke menjalin hubungan dengan Karin, pasti ia dan satu-satunya wanita yang pernah mengisi hatinya akan hidup bahagia. Dan tentunya, Sasuke akan menikahi Karin dan tak akan pernah ia lepaskan. Ia akan memiliki wanita itu selamanya.

Alhasil, Sasuke tersenyum miris mengingat semua itu. Sekarang, ia telah mengingkari janjinya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa menjadi makhluk paling bodoh di dunia. Ia merasa menjadi makhluk yang paling tak berdaya. Ia, Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang pengecut. Tak mampu memperjuangkan cintanya sendiri.

"Uchiha Sasuke 'kan?" tanya seseorang yang sukses membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Aku Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba," ucap laki-laki bertato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya diam tanpa menghiraukan sapaan Kiba.

Kiba yang bisa merasakan bahwa Sasuke bukanlah orang yang bisa diajak berbasa-basi langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Hinata. Tatapannya seakan meminta pertolongan.

"Hmm…Uchiha-san, sebenarnya Kiba hendak memintamu untuk pindah sebentar. Kau bisa kan? Cuma sementara kok." Hinata menyampaikan maksud Kiba yang belum terselesaikan karena sikap Sasuke yang dingin.

"Iya, kau bisa duduk di tempatku. Di samping Sabaku no Gaara," tambah Kiba dengan ragu-ragu, seakan sedang menunggu eksekusi kematian.

Sasuke kini memandang Kiba dengan pandangan mematikan. Sedangkan Kiba hanya mampu menunjukkan ekspresi memohon yang telah dipelajarinya dari si ahli _puppy eyes_, Hyuuga Hinata. Untungnya, hal itu hanya terjadi sebentar karena Sasuke sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan Hinata dan Kiba yang hanya bisa menghela nafas lega. Tanpa banyak bicara, sapaan atau sekedar senyuman Sasuke duduk di samping laki-laki berambut merah, Gaara.

Lengkap sudahlah aura gelap di meja tersebut. Uchiha Sasuke ditambah Sabaku no Gaara. Dua laki-laki yang ternyata sudah saling mengenal pribadi satu sama lain hanya duduk diam. Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Semuanya sunyi. Yang mampu didengar oleh telinga masing-masing hanya bunyi gesekan ujung pena pada permukaan buku tulis. Mungkin menurut mereka, hal tersebut adalah satu-satunya alat komunikasi yang paling efektif.

"Kau punya nama yang bagus sekali, Sakura," sahut Naruto. "Cocok sekali dengan wajahmu." Suara Naruto yang cempreng memecah kesunyian kelas XII A termasuk juga kesunyian yang menyelimuti Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Tch." Sasuke berdecih keras.

"Kenapa kau Teme?" naruto yang mempunyai pendengaran yang tajam dapat mendengar decihan Sasuke dan langsung bertanya kepada sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Dasar bodoh," umpat Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bodoh Teme. Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang aku pikirkan," kilah Naruto.

"…"

"Dan karena nona Sakura ini memang benar-benar menarik," tambah Naruto yang membuat Sakura merona.

"Wah, sepertinya ada yang naksir Sakura ya, Hinata?" celetuk Kiba.

Hinata hanya bisa membalas pertanyaan Kiba dengan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sudah ah, ayo ayo selesaikan tugas dari Kurenai-sensei," elak Sakura sambil mengambil buku _**yang ia kira**_ buku Matematika.

"Eh, Sakura-chan, kenapa pegang peta? Kita kan sedang belajar Matematika." Hinata menyadari bahwa Sakura salah membaca buku mulai bertanya.

"Cieee, si Forehead salah tingkah," ejek Ino.

"Diam kau Ino-pig," desis Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, kamu mau kasih peta itu buat aku nggak?" tanya Naruto.

"Buat apa?" Sakura kebingungan.

"Aku perlu peta itu agar tidak tersesat menuju hatimu," jawab Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto mulai tertular penyakit gombal ala pelawak Indonesia.

"Naruto, kau dapat kata-kata itu dari mana?" tanya Kiba tertarik.

"Emang kenapa?"

"Aku mau belajar juga. Ajari aku, Naruto!"

"Boleh, aku akan ajari kau dari dasarnya."

"Serius?" bisa dibilang bahwa Kiba berteriak sekarang ini.

Seluruh siswa mulai diliputi ketegangan karenanya. Mereka sudah bisa menebak bahwa suara Kiba mencapai ruang guru. Tak lama kemudian mereka mendengar bunyi langkah kaki mengerikan yang bergerak menuju kelas mereka dan…

PRAKK… Pintu kelas terbuka, menampakkan seorang laki-laki berparas menyeramkan karena terdapat luka goresan di wajahnya. Ditambah lagi dengan bentuk kepala yang botak licin.

"Siapa yang berteriak tadi?" bentaknya.

**.**

**.**

*****-ISwaI-*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, Ibiki-sensei memberimu hukuman apa Kiba?" tanya Ino peduli.

"Membersihkan semua toilet laki-laki selama satu minggu. Gila. Padahal aku hanya berteriak, itupun tidak seberapa besarnya," gerutu Kiba.

Sakura, Hinata dan Ino yang mendengar perkataan Kiba hanya bisa ternganga. Mereka sama-sama ingin memprotes perkataan Kiba barusan tentang teriakannya yang 'tidak' terlalu besar. Karena kalimat itu seharusnya diralat. Wajar saja Ibiki-sensei menghukum Kiba, karena teriakan Kiba bisa mencapai radius 4 km. dan itu sangat-sangat memekakkan telinga.

"Hheheheh… kau tau sendiri kan Kiba, kalau Ibiki-sensei itu sangat disiplin. Jadi, terima saja." Sakura menyarankan.

"Iya, Kiba-kun. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Ini, aku bawakan bento, makanlah," ucap Hinata.

"Wah, Hinata. Arigatou," sahut Kiba.

Empat sahabat itu pun menghabiskan waktu istirahat di taman belakang sekolah dengan bahagia. Sakura dan Ino yang saling melempar ejekan, Kiba dan Hinata yang tertawa bersama sembari memakan bekal buatan Hinata. Riuh tawa keluar dari mulut mereka sehingga menambah kesan bahwa keempat orang ini sangat bahagia.

Sepasang mata _onyx_ memandang mereka dari atap sekolah. Tak ada satu ekspresipun terlintas di wajah tampannya. Pandangannya hanya terfokus pada gadis berambut indigo yang sedang bercanda ria bersama laki-laki bertato segitiga merah. Tak tahu mengapa ia tiba-tiba merasa jengah melihat hal itu.

"Mereka kelihatannya bahagia, ya kan Sasuke?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Sasuke.

"…"

"Masih memikirkan Karin, eh?"

"Apa maumu sebenarnya, Gaara?" tanyanya balik.

"Aku hanya tidak habis pikir padamu, Sasuke. Bisa-bisanya kau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terhormat kepada seorang wanita. Terlebih lagi kau melakukannya kepada wanita sepolos Hinata," jelas Gaara.

"…"

"Lupakanlah Karin," bujuk Gaara.

"Tidak akan pernah."

"Dia hanya mau memanfaatkanmu, Sasuke."

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Lupakan dia, mulailah kehidupan baru di Konoha. Lupakan kenangan-kenangan palsu yang sudah dia torehkan di hidupmu."

"Kau belum pernah mengenal Karin, Gaara. Dan kau jangan menjelek-jelekkan Karin di depanku. Aku yakin dia takkan mungkin melakukan itu padaku."

"Dia tidak baik bagimu, Sasuke."

"Berhentilah membicarakan seseorang yang belum kau kenal baik," bentak Sasuke. "Apa kalian punya bukti kalau dia hanya mau memanfaatkanku?"  
>"Tentu saja."<p>

"Aku tetap tidak mau mempercayai kalian." Sasuke bersikeras.

Gaara menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian, ia menyerahkan sebuah _handycam_ kepada Sasuke.

"Lihatlah rekaman ini, dan buang perasaanmu kepada Karin jauh-jauh. Sekali lagi kukatakan, _dia tidak baik untukmu_."

Gaara memberikan _handycam_ itu kepada Sasuke. Setelah itu, ia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih memandang benda pemberiannya dalam diam.

"Aku akan bilang pada sensei yang mengajar berikutnya bahwa kau sedang sakit," tambah Gaara sebelum pergi.

'Apa benar yang mereka katakan selama ini kepadaku tentangmu, Karin?' batin Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

*****-ISwaI-*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Asuma-sensei mulai mengabsen murid-murid di kelasnya.

"Dia sedang tidak enak badan, sensei. Sekarang dia sedang istirahat." Naruto memberi alasan absennya Sasuke kepada Asuma-sensei berdasarkan penjelasan dari Gaara.

"Oh, ya sudah. Tapi berhubung jam saya adalah pelajaran terakhir hari ini, saya minta salah satu dari kalian mengantarkan tas Uchiha sepulang sekolah. Hinata, kau saja yang mengantarnya," perintah Asuma-sensei.

"Baik, sensei." Hinata menyanggupi.

"Yamanaka Ino." Ia kembali melanjutkan pengabsenannya.

"Hadir, sensei."

Kemudian, mereka kembali melanjutkan pelajaran. Hari ini mereka belajar Biologi. Bab Sistem Pernapasan Manusia. Hinata yang memang sangat menyukai pelajaran ini, dengan antusias mendengarkan penjelasan dari sensei-nya. Sementara itu, di tempat lain Sasuke sibuk melihat bukti perkataan dari sang ayah, kakak dan sahabatnya. Kini ia percaya bahwa Karin benar-benar tidak tulus mencintainya.

TENG…TENG…TENG…

Bel pulang sekolah sudah terdengar. Siswa-siswi sudah bersiap untuk meninggalkan sekolah. Termasuk juga Sakura, Ino, Kiba dan Hinata.

"Pelajaran hari ini kita akhiri. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas, dan belajar yang lebih giat. Sampai jumpa lagi, semuanya." Kata-kata seperti itulah yang selalu diberikan kepada murid-muridnya ketika pelajaran selesai. Setelah guru meninggalkan kelas, semua murid bersiap menuju rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Hinata, ayo pulang," ajak Ino.

"Maaf, Ino-chan. Aku harus mengantarkan tas ini dulu."

"Ya, sudah aku tunggu."

"Hmm…aku dijemput sama Neji-nii. Maaf ya, Ino-chan."

"Oh, pasti diminta mampir ke rumah utamamu ya?"

"Iya, soalnya aku sudah jarang mampir ke rumah utama. Banyak pekerjaan, jadi kebanyakan di apartemen."

"Yah, pulang sendirian deh," gerutu Ino.

"Lho? Sakura-chan emang kemana?"

"Dia diantar pulang sama Naruto."

"Sekali lagi maaf, Ino-chan." Hinata menundukkan badannya.

"Ya udah. Nggak apa-apa. Aku duluan ya, Hinata. Jaa…"

Kini tinggal Hinata dan Gaara yang berada di kelas tersebut. Hinata beranjak dari kursinya kemudian menghampiri Gaara.

"Sabaku-san…Uchiha-san ada di ruang UKS kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Dia di atap sekolah."

"Terima kasih, Sabaku-san. Permisi." Hinata pun meninggalkan kelas tersebut.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan menuju atap sekolah dengan susah payah. Betapa tidak, ia harus menaiki tangga sambil membawa tas Sasuke yang baginya amat sangat berat.

'Ah, tinggal sedikit lagi. Uchiha-san bawa apa sih, sampai tasnya berat seperti ini,' keluh Hinata.

Tinggal beberapa anak tangga lagi untuk mencapai tempat Sasuke berada. Tapi sayangnya, saat sudah berada di depan pintu, Hinata tersandung dan terjatuh. Malangnya, isi tas Sasuke yang memang lupa ia rapatkan resletingnya terhambur keluar.

"Siapa itu?" Hinata kini dapat mendengar suara Sasuke tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Takut akan dimarahi oleh Sasuke, Hinata secepat mungkin memasukkan semua barang Sasuke kembali sambil menjawab, "Aku Hinata, cuma mau mengantarkan tas Uchiha-san." Dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Saat Hinata memasukkan barang Sasuke kembali, ia melihat sebuah blazer yang sangat ia kenal. Penasaran, dikeluarkannya blazer tersebut dari tas Sasuke dan mendapati bahwa itu adalah blazernya yang tertinggal semalam saat kejadian itu.

'Ini kan…punyaku. Kenapa ada bersama Uchiha-san? Jangan-jangan…"

"Terima kasih, Hina-." Sasuke yang melihat apa yang dilakukan Hinata menghentikan ucapannya.

"Uchiha-san…pasti bukan kau kan laki-laki tadi malam," sangkal Hinata.

Sasuke yang tertangkap basah oleh Hinata kini tak dapat mengelak.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" tantang Sasuke.

"Tidak mungkin." Hinata terkejut bukan main mengetahui hal itu.

"Kenapa, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke sembari menunjukkan seringaian devilnya seperti saat itu. "Bukankah menyenangkan kita dapat dipertemukan kembali?"

Hinata hanya menggeleng. Ia berjalan mundur menjauhi Sasuke. Tapi sayangnya, langkahnya terhenti oleh tembok bata yang tersentuh punggungnya.

"Hinata…Hinata…kau ini selalu datang di saat yang tidak tepat," ucap Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san, ku mohon…jangan lakukan itu lagi padaku. Ku mohon," pinta Hinata sambil berusaha menahan tangis.

Sasuke kini telah berada di depan Hinata. Tangannya ia tempelkan di sebelah kanan dan kiri Hinata seakan menghalangi pergerakan Hinata.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Aku mohon, Uchiha-san…" Hinata tak berhenti meminta kepada Sasuke.

"Apa yang akan kau janjikan padaku sebagai gantinya?"

"A-aku…aku akan melakukan apa saja. Aku tidak peduli bila aku dijadikan pembantu oleh Uchiha-san, tapi aku mohon jangan apa-apakan aku…" pinta Hinata lagi.

"Kau yakin? Kau akan melakukan apa saja?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Baiklah, temani aku sekarang. Aku ingin tidur, tapi aku belum mau pulang. Jadi, kau temani aku di sini sampai aku menyuruhmu pulang."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi-an." Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata.

"Aku sudah dijemput."

"Kau tinggal pilih, memenuhi permintaanku atau…"

"Ba-baiklah. Aku telpon kakakku dulu."

Masih dalam posisi seperti tadi, Hinata mengambil ponsel _flip_nya dan menghubungi kakaknya.

"Halo, Neji-nii. Ma-maaf aku ada tugas kelompok. Sekarang aku sudah di jalan menuju rumah temanku. Nii-san duluan saja, nanti aku pasti mampir ke rumah." Hinata mendengarkan ucapan Neji dari seberang telepon.

"Iya, maaf Neji-nii. Aku pasti mampir… Iya, aku usahakan secepat mungkin. Sampai nanti." Hinata menutup ponselnya.

"Sudah selesai?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Ayo, ikut aku."

Hinata hanya bisa pasrah menuruti permintaan Sasuke. Baginya, ini lebih baik daripada di 'apa-apakan' oleh Sasuke.

"Duduk," perintah Sasuke yang kemudian diikuti oleh Hinata.

"Kau duduk diam, jangan bicara dan jangan kabur selama aku tidur," ucap Sasuke setelah meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Hinata.

"I-iya."

Tak lama kemudian, suasana menjadi hening. Seandainya mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, mungkin saat ini bisa disebut saat-saat yang romantis. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajah mereka. Belum lagi kicauan burung-burung yang bagaikan sebuah simfoni cinta serta keadaan atap sekolah yang memang indah karena disini terdapat beberapa bunga dalam berbagai warna.

Hinata yang sedang tertekan sekarang ini, berusaha untuk menikmati keadaan sekelilingnya. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat sebuah _handycam_ yang hancur seperti habis dibanting tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Karena tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, Hinata hanya bisa melamun di sana. Hingga ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah merembes melalui rok sekolahnya. Dilihatnya tubuh Sasuke bergetar. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi, karena ia sering mengalaminya.

Gadis berambut indigo itu menyimpulkan bahwa, Sasuke sedang menangis dan berusaha menahan isakan tangisnya.

'Ada apa dengan Uchiha-san?' batin Hinata.

Refleks, Hinata mengelus puncak kepala Sasuke seakan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kalau ingin menangis, lakukanlah. Jangan ditahan. Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu. Tapi setidaknya aku akan berusaha menjadi sandaranmu sekarang ini," jawab Hinata dengan lancar, bijaksana dan berwibawa. Dia memang selalu bersikap seperti ini bila melihat seseorang bersedih.

Sasuke yang mendengar saran Hinata, mendudukkan badannya dan memandang Hinata yang tersenyum pengertian. Ia bisa melihat sebuah ketulusan dalam senyuman itu. Kemudian, ia memeluk Hinata dan menangis di pelukan gadis itu.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya.

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan menepuk punggung Sasuke seakan membantu meringankan kesedihan Sasuke.

Dan selama beberapa waktu, mereka tetap bertahan dalam posisi itu.

**.**

**.**

**_To Be Continued_**

**.**

**.**

aahh, akhirnya update juga chapter 2 nya.

kira-kira alurnya kecepetan gak ya?

mudah-mudahan gak bosen baca fic ini.

makasih buat yang review.

mohon do'anya agar saya dapat inspirasi lgi biar bisa ngelanjutin cerita ini.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Special Thanks To :

**Haru3173, Yhatikaze-kun, jaka, keiKo-buu89, ririrea, uchihyuu nagisa, metatromagi, Botol Pasir, ryu Uchiha, zoroutecchi, Ichaa Hatake Youichi ga login, Ai HinataLawliet, Lollytha-chan, Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer, Shikatema Lover, Sora no Aoi, n, lovely-heero, **dan **Always NaruSaku.**

terima kasih atas review, masukkan ( terutama buat **Sora no Aoi** atas pembenaran judulnya) dan kesediaan kalian membaca cerita gaje dan pasaran buatan saya.

**Always NaruSaku** : aku udah masukkin bagian NaruSaku nya, semoga suka. terus, aku yakin buat masukkin fic ini ke **Rate T.**

**uchihyuu nagisa **: sepertinya Gaara juga kan ikut bermain peran di sini.

*jangan kapok RnR cerita ini yaaaa :D*

.

.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE :D**

.

.

*saya **nerima flame** kok, kalau ada **uneg-uneg keluarin** aja ya*


	3. Chapter 3

**Cerita Sebelumnya :**

"_Lihatlah rekaman ini, dan buang perasaanmu kepada Karin jauh-jauh. Sekali lagi kukatakan__**, dia tidak baik untukmu**__."_

"_Uchiha-san…pasti bukan kau kan laki-laki tadi malam," sangkal Hinata._

"_A-aku…aku akan melakukan apa saja. Aku tidak peduli bila aku dijadikan pembantu oleh Uchiha-san, tapi aku mohon jangan apa-apakan aku…" pinta Hinata lagi._

"_Kalau ingin menangis, lakukanlah. Jangan ditahan. Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu. Tapi setidaknya aku akan berusaha menjadi sandaranmu sekarang ini,"_

.

.

.

**Title: It Started with an Incident  
>Author: anak baru<strong>

**Rating: T ( masih aman kok dibaca oleh remaja )  
>CharactersPairings: Sasuke-Hinata, slight : Naruto-Sakura, Gaara-Hinata.  
>Genre: Romance<strong>

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**( Naruto bukan punya saya )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke P.O.V**

_._

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Kenyataan yang nyatanya harus aku hadapi dan aku terima tanpa bisa aku sangkal. Kenyataan yang terjadi beruntun dalam hidupku. Dua kenyataan yang terjadi secara serempak dalam satu hari. Kenyataan yang kini telah menjungkir-balikkan perasaanku. Dan lebih parahnya, aku tidak bisa menghalau perasaan yang menyusup masuk melewati celah-celah hatiku yang dingin.

Kenyataan pertama, yaitu tentang kebenaran ucapan kakakku dan juga sahabatku tentang keburukan orang yang aku cintai, Karin. Kini aku benar-benar tidak dapat membantah nasihat mereka. Dan ini semua gara-gara rekaman di _handycam_ itu.

.

_**Flashback : On**_

.

_"Aku akan bilang pada sensei yang mengajar berikutnya bahwa kau sedang sakit," tambah Gaara sebelum pergi._

_ Kupandangi handycam itu. Hanya kupandangi. Aku belum membuka isi dari rekaman yang ada di dalamnya. Ini bukan karena aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya, tapi karena aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk selalu mempercayai Karin. Berusaha membenarkan persepsiku tentang Karin yang tulus, perhatian dan baik. Dan tak akan mudah terjebak oleh rekaman yang belum aku tahu apakah ini buatan mereka yang mencoba menjauhkanku dengan Karin atau bukan dan kini ada di tanganku._

_ Ku hirup nafas dalam-dalam, lalu kuhembuskan. Berkali-kali. Setelah cukup yakin, aku pun melihat isi rekaman yang ada di handycam itu._

_ Yang pertama kali aku lihat dalam rekaman itu adalah Karin. Ia sedang berjalan melewati kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang di pinggir jalan pada malam hari. Adegan ini lumayan lama, tapi akhirnya aku melihat Karin berjalan memasuki café yang dapat dibilang sudah sangat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa pasangan yang memanfaatkan lampu yang temaram untuk be-romantis ria bersama pasangannya._

_ Karin kini berjalan menuju seseorang berambut ungu yang duduk di meja yang telah berhiaskan lilin di atasnya. Senyum pun tak lepas dari wajahnya yang entah kenapa membuatku muak._

_ "Hai, sayang," sapa sang lelaki._

_ "Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Suigetsu," desah Karin. Sungguh, Karin tak pernah berkata dengan desahan seperti itu padaku._

_ "Oh, Karin. Sepertinya kau habis berjalan berdua dengan laki-laki berambut pantat ayam itu, benar?" tanya laki-laki bernama Suigetsu ini. Apa? Rambut pantat ayam katanya?_

_ "Kalau benar, kenapa? Cemburu lagi?" Karin duduk di pangkuan sang lelaki dengan manja sembari membelai wajah lelaki itu dengan ujung jari telunjuknya._

_ "Kau tahu, itu sangat menyiksaku, Karin. Aku takut kau akan jatuh cinta padanya." Karin terkekeh mendengar ucapan lelaki itu._

_ "Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya. Dia itu hanya mainan. Alat penghasil uang untukku," ucap Karin._

_ "Benarkah?" Suigetsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya._

_ "Kalau aku mencintainya, aku mungkin akan merasa bersalah karena telah membunuh ibunya yang mencoba untuk membuka rahasiaku. Tapi nyatanya, aku malah menghabiskan malam itu bersamamu. Perlu bukti apalagi?" Karin kini mencium Suigetsu mesra._

.

_**Flashback : Off**_

.

Hatiku memanas karena mendengar hal itu. Bukan karena mengetahui bahwa Karin yang mengkhianatiku, melainkan karena fakta bahwa dialah yang menyebabkan kematian ibuku. Dialah yang menyebabkan aku kehilangan seseorang yang paling mengerti aku di dunia ini. Dan dialah yang menyebabkan aku membantah perkataan ibuku yang mengatakan bahwa ia telah memanfaatkan diriku saat itu.

PRAKK…

Karena emosi, aku membanting _handycam _pemberian Gaara. Setelah itu aku hanya berdiam diri di sana. Aku benar-benar terpuruk, benar-benar merasa bersalah. Benar-benar menyesali kebodohanku selama ini. Aku sangat butuh seseorang yang mampu mengerti kondisi ku saat ini. Sayangnya, itu tidak mungkin ada. Sampai gadis itu datang. Gadis berambut indigo yang hampir menjadi korban pelampiasanku.

Dan inilah kenyataan kedua yang tak bisa aku sangkal. Kehadiran gadis ini di saat aku sedang membutuhkan sandaran. Saat aku membutuhkan seseorang yang aku harapkan untuk tulus mendengarkan penyesalanku, meskipun hanya berupa tangisan. Penyesalan karena aku tidak mempercayai perkataan ibuku sendiri.

Aku bahkan tak mampu memungkiri bahwa aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain, yang melebihi perasaanku kepada Karin – sebelum aku mengetahui kenyataan tentangnya – kepada gadis ini. Entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman, aku merasa tenang, aku merasa terobati saat aku menangis di dalam pelukannya. Seakan dia mengerti akan kesedihan yang aku alami sekarang. Dan bahkan dia tidak merasa takut atau jijik padaku yang hampir saja merusak masa depannya malam itu.

Selalu itu yang ada dalam pikiranku, setidaknya sampai aku terlena dalam pelukannya.

.

.

**Normal P.O.V**

**.**

Jarum jam tangan Hinata kini telah menunjuk ke arah jam 4 sore. Dan kini Sasuke telah terlelap dalam pelukannya. Jujur, ia benar-benar dalam dilema sekarang. Ia harus pergi secepatnya takut kalau-kalau kakaknya, Neji mulai curiga bahwa Hinata berbohong tentang tugas kelompok. Tapi, setelah mendengar tangisan Sasuke yang sungguh menyayat hati, Hinata menjadi tak tega meninggalkannya sendirian. Hinata benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang bersedih? Atau, mempertaruhkan keberuntungannya untuk berbohong lagi kepada Neji?

"Hinata…" panggil seseorang di belakang Hinata.

"E-eh?" Hinata terkejut bukan main. Dan ia sangat takut kalau-kalau suara itu adalah suara Neji. Jadi, untuk memastikannya Hinata menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Sa-Sabaku-san?" Hinata membelalakkan matanya.

"Pulanglah."

"Eh?"

"Biar aku saja yang menjaga Sasuke. Kau pulanglah, daripada membuat kakakmu panik," saran Gaara.

"Ah…Terima kasih, Sabaku-san." Hinata tersenyum kepada Gaara, kemudian mulai melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dari tubuhnya. Kemudian membaringkan tubuh Sasuke, dan tak lupa mengganjal kepala Sasuke dengan menggunakan blazernya – yang disimpan Sasuke – yang dilipat-lipat.

"Ah, Sabaku-san, terima kasih. Aku permisi dulu," ucap Hinata setelah membaringkan tubuh Sasuke. Kemudian bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hinata…" panggil Gaara lagi.

"Hmm?" Hinata menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"Lain kali, panggil Gaara saja. Jangan memanggilku Sabaku-san, bisa?"

"Baiklah. Aku pulang duluan, Sa…Gaara-kun." Hinata pun lenyap di balik pintu.

Gaara hanya tersenyum melihat kepergian Hinata.

**.**

**.**

*****-ISwaI-*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bangun juga kau rupanya, Sasuke," ucap Gaara saat melihat tubuh Sasuke yang menggeliat di atas bangku panjang itu.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Menggantikan Hinata. Dia tak bisa terus berada di sini," jawab Gaara. "Aku heran, kenapa kau menangis dalam pelukan gadis yang hampir menjadi korbanmu?"

"…"

Gaara menghela nafas. "Tidak bisakah kau berbaik hati pada_ handycam_ku?"

"Tch."

"Sekarang kau sudah percaya pada kami?" tanya Gaara.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian mencurigai dia?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Sejak dia tidak menghadiri upacara pemakaman ibumu."

Sasuke kini hanya bisa membatu mendengar perkataan Gaara. Kenapa ia tidak menyadari hal ini dari awal? Kenapa ia masih saja percaya pada gadis itu?

Memang pada saat ibu Sasuke meninggal, Sasuke merasakan keanehan pada sikap Karin. Karin yang biasanya selalu ingin 'nempel' sama Sasuke, saat itu bersikeras mengatakan bahwa dia ada urusan ke luar kota selama beberapa hari. Dan bodohnya, Sasuke percaya bahkan ia memberikan uang kepada Karin.

"Kenapa aku tidak menyadari itu dari awal?" geram Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya menyesal sekarang ini. Apa kau berencana untuk membalas Karin?"

"Hn."

"Lebih baik kau bicarakan pada Itachi-nii tentang rencanamu itu."

"Aku pulang duluan." Sasuke beranjak dari bangku panjang itu sambil membawa blazer yang digunakan Hinata sebagai bantalan kepala Sasuke dan meninggalkan Gaara.

"Satu hal lagi, Sasuke," ucap Gaara yang membuat Sasuke membalikkan badannya agar dapat melihat sang pemilik suara. Didengarkannya apa yang hendak disampaikan oleh salah satu sahabatnya itu. Kemudian, ia pergi setelah menampakkan sebuah seringaian pada Gaara.

.

.

.

Hari Selasa memang selalu menjadi masalah bagi Hinata. Betapa tidak, pelajaran pada hari ini mengharuskan Hinata agar membawa banyak buku tebal. Dan tentunya, Hinata harus merelakan tubuhnya pegal-pegal karena membawa buku-buku tebal itu satu kali seminggu. Dan bukan hanya itu 'beban' Hinata hari ini. Ia juga harus membawakan bekal 'khusus' untuk Sasuke. Heran juga Hinata, kemana Sasuke yang rapuh kemarin?

_**Flashback : On**_

.

_"Hah, akhirnya sampai juga di apartemen," ucap Hinata sembari membaringkan badannya di kasur empuk yang berada di salah satu ruangan dalam apartemen yang tak dapat disebut biasa itu._

_ "Untung saja Neji-nii, Hanabi dan Tou-san percaya dengan alasanku tadi," desah Hinata lega dengan menampakkan muka polosnya._

_ Hinata yang mampir ke rumah utama keluarganya dengan nafas terengah-engah dan penampilan yang tak bisa dibilang cocok untuk seseorang yang pulang dari belajar kelompok sukses mendapatkan pandangan curiga dari ayah, adik dan terutama dari kakaknya. _

_Tapi akhirnya ia berhasil meyakinkan mereka dengan memberi alasan bahwa ia belajar drama bersama teman satu kelompoknya untuk pelajaran seni minggu depan. Alasan yang kurang meyakinkan memang, tapi jika Hinata mengeluarkan jurus innocentnya, siapa yang mampu curiga? Dan akhirnya ia bisa melewatkan sore dan makan malam bersama keluarganya, kemudian diantar pulang ke apartemen oleh Neji._

_Drrrttt…Drrrttt…Drrrttt_

'_Siapa yang menelpon malam-malam begini?' batin Hinata sambil mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja kecil di samping kasurnya._

'_Nomor siapa ini?' pikir Hinata saat melihat layar ponselnya yang hanya menampilkan nomor ponsel sang penelpon. Namun akhirnya Hinata mengangkat telpon itu juga._

"_Halo," sapa Hinata._

"_Besok buatkan aku bekal, dan jangan lupa masukkan tomat dalam masakanmu," cerocos sang penelpon._

"_Kau siapa?" tanya Hinata yang jelas-jelas bingung dengan ucapan sang penelpon._

"_Jangan banyak tanya. Yang penting kau buat pesananku tadi dan besok bawa kea tap sekolah saat istirahat. Ingat, kau akan menuruti kemauanku mulai hari ini," ucap sang penelpon._

"_Kau U-Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata, namun bukannya mendapat jawaban malah sang penelpon – yang ternyata adalah Sasuke – mematikan telponnya._

.

_**Flashback : Off**_

.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal mengatakan hal itu. Lagipula darimana ia mendapatkan nomor ponsel ku?" gerutu Hinata sambil mengatur langkahnya agar tidak terjatuh karena membawa buku-buku berat bersamanya.

"Perlu ku bantu?" tawar seseorang dari belakang Hinata.

"Sabaku-san?"

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan jangan memanggilku seperti itu," protes Gaara.

"Ah, ma-maaf Gaara-kun." Hinata tersenyum.

"Kau sepertinya kepayahan, perlu ku bantu?" tawar Gaara lagi.

"Ah, tidak usah. Lagipula kau juga pasti membawa buku-buku berat sepertiku juga. Aku tak mau merepotkanmu." Hinata menolak secara halus.

"Kau yakin?"

Hinata mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

"Ya, sudah. Aku duluan ya." Gaara berjalan mendahului Hinata.

Hinata terus melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Tak lama setelah itu, Hinata mendengar suara seseorang yang amat dikenalnya tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Hinata mencari sang pemilik suara dan akhirnya ia dapat melihat dua orang berambut merah jambu dan kuning cerah yang kelihatannya seperti berebut buku.

"Ah, tidak usah, Naruto-kun. Kau jalan saja duluan," ucap Sakura menolak tawaran Naruto.

"Tidak boleh begitu. Seorang laki-laki tidak boleh membiarkan seorang wanita membawa buku-buku berat ini seorang diri," bantah Naruto.

"Tapi, aku tidak apa-apa. Ini tidak terlalu berat kok," elak Sakura.

"Siapa bilang itu tidak berat? Aku juga membawa buku berat seperti itu, jadi mana mungkin itu dikatakan tidak berat." Naruto membantah lagi sambil menunjuk tas punggung besarnya di mana ia meletakkan semua bukunya.

"Kau juga membawa buku yang sama sepertiku kan? Jadi, tidak usah membantuku, aku tidak ingin merepotkan," tolak Sakura lagi.

"Aku kan laki-laki. Aku mampu membawa beban yang jauh lebih berat dari ini. Tidak perlu merasa merepotkan, sini aku bawakan." Naruto kini hendak mengambil buku yang berada di tangan Sakura.

"Naruto-kun…" Sakura berusaha menolak lagi.

"Sudahlah, jangan sungkan seperti itu. Berikan bukunya padaku," pinta Naruto.

"Hmm…baiklah." Sakura menurut, kemudian memberikan bukunya kepada Naruto. Namun saat Naruto sudah menerima buku itu, tiba-tiba…

BRUKK…

"Naruto-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura cemas saat melihat Naruto yang terjatuh sesaat setelah mengangkat buku milik Sakura.

"Ternyata memang berat ya?" Naruto tertawa malu.

"Kubilang juga apa. Sudahlah, biar aku bawa sendiri saja," omel Sakura.

'Tidak boleh. Aku yang akan membawa buku-bukumu, Sakura-chan," protes Naruto.

"Dan jatuh lagi seperti ini," tambah Sakura. "Sini, biar aku bawa sendiri saja."

"Pokoknya tidak boleh." Naruto membantah lagi.

Hinata yang melihat kelakuan temannya hanya bisa tersenyum geli. Sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, Hinata melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi. Dan kini ia berada di koridor sekolah yang terlihat sepi karena masih terlalu pagi.

"Istirahat nanti, aku tunggu di atap sekolah. Bawa makananku. Jangan terlambat, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya," bisik seseorang dari belakang Hinata dengan nada dingin dan mengancam. Setelah itu, sang pemilik suara berjalan mendahului Hinata sehingga Hinata mampu melihat rupanya meskipun hanya dari belakang.

"Dasar pantat ayam," gumam Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sehingga ia tidak mengetahui bahwa Sasuke telah membalik badannya menghadap Hinata dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada kepala Hinata yang tertunduk.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Sontak, Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati bahwa wajahnya dan Sasuke hanya terpisah beberapa sentimeter.

"A-ano…" Hinata tak mampu menjawab.

"Berani mengejekku?" tantang Sasuke sembari menyeringai.

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Kau akan tahu akibatnya kan kalau berani melakukan itu lagi?" tanya Sasuke lagi dan tak lupa dengan seringaian yang semakin lebar.

Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Jangan ulangi lagi," perintah Sasuke sambil berbalik menjauhi Hinata sehingga memudahkan Hinata untuk kembali bernafas.

"Satu lagi." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Terima kasih untuk kemarin." Kemudian Sasuke berjalan lagi menuju kelas mereka yang berada di ujung koridor, sehingga ia tidak mengetahui bahwa Hinata terkejut mendengar perkataannya dan hanya terdiam di tempatnya.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" tanya Kiba yang sukses membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Kiba-kun," ucap Hinata.

"Ayo ke kelas bareng," ajak Kiba yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Hinata.

.

.

.

"Untuk mengerjakan tugas ini, sensei akan membagi kalian dalam kelompok. Masing-masing kelompok terdiri dari dua orang," ucap Iruka-sensei kepada seluruh siswa.

"Kalian mau memilih anggota kelompok sendiri atau sensei saja yang membaginya?" tanya Iruka-sensei.

"Sensei saja yang memilihnya, begitu kan lebih adil," jawab Ino.

"Baiklah. Berhubung di kelas ini ada 20 orang murid, jadi sensei akan membaginya jadi 10 kelompok. Kelompok pertama : Sai-Ino, kelompok kedua : Kiba-Shino, kelompok tiga : Lee-Tenten, kelompok empat : Sakura-Naruto, kelompok lima : Shikamaru-Temari, kelompok enam : Hinata-Gaara, kelompok tujuh : Sasuke-Chouji, kelompok delapan : Kankurou-Kabuto, kelompok sembilan : Sasori-Deidara, dan terakhir : Yahiko-Konan." Iruka-sensei telah membagi murid-muridnya menjadi beberapa kelompok.

"Sakura-chan, kita satu kelompok," sahut Naruto kepada Sakura.

"Uh, kenapa aku sekelompok sama Shino sih," gerutu Kiba.

"Sekarang, duduklah berkelompok dan kerjakan tugas ini," perintah Iruka-sensei.

Hinata kini mempersiapkan buku-buku pelajarannya untuk dibawa ke meja Gaara, sedangkan Sasuke hanya berdiam diri. Setelah itu, Hinata berjalan menuju meja Gaara dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Mohon bantuannya, Gaara-kun," ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"Ya, aku juga. Nah, sekarang kita bagi-bagi tugasnya. Aku akan merangkum pembahasannya, sedangkan kau catat hasil rangkumanku," usul Gaara.

"Hmm…Gaara-kun, menurutku pembagian itu tidak adil," sanggah Hinata.

"Kenapa?"

"Menurutku, tugasmu lebih berat daripada tugasku. Kau yang merangkum sedangkan aku hanya mencatat."

"Jadi?"

"Bagaimana kalau begini, kita bahas dulu sendiri-sendiri. Kemudian kita cocokkan hasil kerja kita, kalau ada yang berbeda, bisa kita diskusikan," saran Hinata.

"Baiklah."

Akhirnya Hinata dan Gaara mengerjakan tugas mereka seperti apa yang Hinata usulkan. Saat saling memperlihatkan hasil masing-masing, mereka mendiskusikannya berdua. Kadang mereka tertawa geli mendengar pendapat dari masing-masing pihak yang terdengar melenceng dari pelajaran. Setelah selesai, mereka mulai mengobrol hangat dan menceritakan kejadian-kejadian lucu yang pernah mereka alami saat masuk SMA yang tentunya dengan cerita yang berbeda satu sama lain. Karena Hinata menceritakan ceritanya saat baru masuk SMA Konoha sedangkan Gaara menceritakan pengalamannya saat masuk sekolahnya yang lama.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang melihat tingkah mereka dengan dingin namun dapat terlihat bahwa ia merasa jengah melihat kedekatan mereka. Namun hal itu tidak bertahan lama, karena ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke teman satu kelompoknya yang mulai meminta bantuannya menyelesaikan tugas dari Iruka-sensei.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Sasuke segera meninggalkan kelas setelah Iruka-sensei kemudian dilanjutkan murid-murid yang lain. Kini, hanya ada Hinata, Gaara, Sakura dan Naruto yang berada di kelas itu. Sebenarnya Hinata lupa akan perintah Sasuke yang memintanya untuk segera pergi ke atap saat istirahat karena terlalu larut dalam obrolannya bersama Gaara.

"Hinata, kau mau ke kantin?" ajak Gaara.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Gaara-kun. Aku bawa bekal sendiri, oh…aku lupa." Hinata menepuk dahinya sendiri kemudian melesat mengambil kotak bekal yang ada di laci mejanya.

"Gaara-kun, aku permisi dulu," ucap Hinata sebelum melesat pergi keluar kelas menuju tempat di mana Sasuke berada.

"Dia kenapa?" gumam Gaara, kemudian berjalan keluar kelas menuju kantin sekolah. Sementara Sakura dan Naruto, hanya sibuk bercerita berdua sambil memakan bekal buatan Sakura.

Secepat mungkin Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah. Dibukanya pintu yang tertutup itu kemudian menutupnya kembali. Matanya mencari di mana Sasuke berada dan segera menghampirinya.

"Ma-maaf, Uchiha-san. Ini bekal pesananmu," ucap Hinata terengah-engah.

"Kau terlambat."

"Maaf."

"Kau tahu akibatnya kalau terlambat?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menggeleng.

"Kau dihukum."

"Apa?"

Sasuke mulai mendekatkan badannya kepada Hinata, sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya namun matanya mengawasi setiap gerak Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"Menghukummu."

"Bagaimana?"

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, kemudian berbisik di telinga Hinata.

"Kau harus menyuapiku."

"Hanya itu saja? Baiklah, ayo duduk. Akan aku suapi," cerocos Hinata.

"Bukan dengan tangan."

"Lalu?"

"Dengan mulutmu sendiri." Sasuke menyeringai kepada Hinata.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 nya.<p>

Gaje-kah? Pasti. Mengecewakan-kah? Tentu.

**Pertanyaan buat readers :**

1. Apa yang direncanakan Sasuke buat bales Karin?

2. Apa yang diucapkan Gaara pada Sasuke?

_**Yang bisa jawab dengan tepat akan mendapatkan 'selamat' dari saya.**_

.

.

.

Makasih buat yang udah review cerita ini. Maaf gak bisa disebutin satu-satu, saya udah ngantuk + kecape'an.

Silahkan mampir ke fic saya yang lain, yaitu : **Tak Terduga** dan **Terima Kasih, Hinata**. Saya usahakan untuk review secepatnya :)

Jangan lupa review juga :D

.

.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE :D**

.

.

*saya **nerima flame** kok, kalau ada **uneg-uneg keluarin** aja ya*


	4. Chapter 4

**Cerita Sebelumnya :**

"_Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya menyesal sekarang ini. Apa kau berencana untuk membalas Karin?"_

"_Satu lagi." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Terima kasih untuk kemarin."_

"_Ma-maaf, Uchiha-san. Ini bekal pesananmu," ucap Hinata terengah-engah._

"_Kau harus menyuapiku."_

"_Dengan mulutmu sendiri." Sasuke menyeringai kepada Hinata._

.

.

.

**Title: It Started with an Incident  
>Author: anak baru<strong>

**Rating: T ( masih aman kok dibaca oleh remaja )  
>CharactersPairings: Sasuke-Hinata, slight : Naruto-Sakura, Gaara-Hinata.  
>Genre: Romance<strong>

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**( Naruto bukan punya saya )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal P.O.V**

**.**

Hinata terkesiap mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Refleks, ia membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya kemudian berjalan mundur menjauhi Sasuke, sehingga ia sekarang tengah berdiri di dekat bangku yang ada di sana. Sedangkan sang pemuda berambut _raven _itu hanya menyeringai melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Suapi aku sekarang," perintah Sasuke.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Berani melawan?" tanya Sasuke dengan memandang Hinata tajam. Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan masih membekap mulutnya sendiri.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata yang berdiri diam. Didorongnya tubuh Hinata sehingga membuat Hinata terduduk di atas bangku. Kedua tangannya kini memegang sandaran kursi di sebelah kanan dan kiri Hinata, seakan memenjarakan Hinata di sana. Dipandanginya Hinata yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Angkat kepalamu," perintah Sasuke. Mau tidak mau, Hinata menuruti perkataan Sasuke.

"Lepaskan kedua tanganmu. Tidakkah kau sulit bernafas kalau terus seperti itu?" Hinata kembali menuruti ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau harus dihukum karena terlambat. Apa yang membuatmu terlambat sampai ke sini?" Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata itu sambil memandang mata Hinata dalam. _Onyx_ bertemu lavender.

"A-aku tadi mengobrol dengan Gaara-kun," jawab Hinata jujur.

"Gaara-kun, eh? Kau memanggilnya begitu?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bisa memanggilku, 'Sasuke-kun'?"

"A-ano…i-itu ka-karena Uchiha-san…"

"Panggil aku 'Sasuke-kun', Hinata." Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata.

Hinata menelan ludah. "Ba-baiklah." Hinata menyanggupi.

"Jadi kau terlambat hanya karena Gaara?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Iya."

"Kau menyukainya?" Sasuke kelepasan bicara.

"A-apa?" Hinata kebingungan.

"Lupakan. Sekarang suapi aku…lewat mulutmu," perintah Sasuke yang kini telah duduk di samping Hinata.

"Ta-tapi, Uchi…ah, Sasuke-kun, bagaimana caranya?" Hinata segera meralat panggilannya untuk Sasuke setelah sang pemilik nama menatap dirinya tajam.

"Kau pikirkan sendiri dulu bagaimana caranya. Aku mau menelpon seseorang dulu." Sasuke berdiri kemudian berdiri di tempat yang cukup jauh dari Hinata.

'Bagaimana caranya?' pikir Hinata kebingungan. Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya menyeringai sembari menekan tombol seseorang yang hendak dihubunginya.

"Sasuke-kun! Akhirnya kau menghubungiku juga." Seseorang dari seberang telpon terdengar gembira.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Karin?" tanya Sasuke.

"Buruk semenjak kau pergi," jawab Karin lesu.

"Maafkan aku, Karin. Kenapa kau tidak ke sini saja? Aku bisa membelikan apartemen untuk kau tinggali," saran Sasuke.

"Hmm…bagaimana ya?" Karin mulai bersikap manja. Mungkin sebelumnya, Sasuke akan tertawa kecil jika mendengar suara Karin yang seperti ini. Tapi, sekarang ia benar-benar muak mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak bisa?" Sasuke berlagak sedih.

"Jelas aku akan ke sana, Sasuke-kun. Aku benar-benar rindu padamu," ucap Karin. "Kapan kau ingin aku datang?"

"Besok."

"Baiklah, aku siap-siap dulu, Sasuke-kun. Jaa…" Karin menutup telponnya.

"Wanita menjijikkan," umpat Sasuke pelan. Kemudian ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku dan membalik badannya menghadap Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Hinata. Ia melihat Hinata yang sedang memegang bekal buatannya dengan tampang polosnya. Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat Hinata berada kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tertunduk ketika menyadari Sasuke telah kembali.

"Masih belum tahu?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata menggeleng.

"Masukkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutmu," perintah Sasuke.

"Tapi aku kan diminta menyuapimu," sela Hinata mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku belum selesai bicara," ucap Sasuke. "Masukkan makanan itu dalam mulutmu, tapi sisakan setengah bagiannya di luar mulutmu. Seperti orang merokok."

Hinata mengikuti ucapan Sasuke.

"Sekarang, suapi aku," kata – ralat – perintah Sasuke pada Hinata.

Hinata mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya ke mulut Sasuke. Matanya terpejam. 'Kami-sama, selamatkan aku.' Hinata berdo'a dalam hati.

25 centimeter.

20 centimeter.

15 centimeter.

10 centimeter.

5 centimeter.

3, 2, 1 centimeter.

TENG…TENG…TENG…

Baik Hinata maupun Sasuke dapat mendengar bel tanda istirahat usai. Hinata kini benar-benar bersyukur mendengar bel itu. Ia telah terselamatkan dari sang 'devil', Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan me-rilekskan tubuhnya yang tegang sejak tadi. Tapi ia masih belum berani membuka mata. Ia takut akan melihat Sasuke dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Hah, mengganggu saja." Hinata bisa mendengar suara gumaman Sasuke yang terdengar menjauh. "Ayo, masuk."

Setelah yakin bahwa wajah Sasuke sudah tak lagi sedekat tadi, Hinata membuka matanya. Tapi…

"Setidaknya makan bekal ini sedikit juga tak masalah." Sasuke menyeringai kepada Hinata, kemudian dengan cepat ia memakan makanan yang ada di bagian luar bibir Hinata.

Mata Hinata terbelalak. Bola mata lavender itu seakan hendak keluar dari rongganya. Hal yang paling ia takuti terjadi. Bibirnya dan bibir Sasuke bersentuhan. Dan itu ia lihat dengan jelas. Ia pun dapat melihat Sasuke yang menyeringai semakin lebar sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Kunyahlah makananmu, Hinata," ucap Sasuke. Masih dalam keadaan syok, Hinata mengunyah makanannya kemudian menelannya dengan susah payah.

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil," ucap Sasuke. "Makan saja masih belepotan."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya lagi ke wajah Hinata. Diusapnya bibir Hinata dengan jari tangannya. Kemudian, ia menjilat bibir Hinata. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Hinata membelalakkan kedua bola mata lavendernya.

"Sekarang sudah bersih," ucap Sasuke puas.

"Sasuke-kun…" Hinata mulai terisak. "Aku membencimu!"

Hinata berdiri dari bangkunya bermaksud segera meninggalkan Sasuke, namun usahanya terhenti saat pergelangan tangannya di pegang oleh Sasuke.

"Lepaskan." Hinata berusaha melepaskan pegangan Sasuke.

"Tidak," tolak Sasuke dingin.

"Aku bilang lepaskan!" teriak Hinata.

"Tidak akan," tolak Sasuke lagi.

"Lepaskan," pinta Hinata marah. Sasuke pun melepaskan genggamannya.

PLAKK…

Telapak tangan Hinata mendarat di pipi mulus Sasuke sehingga meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di sana. Sasuke hanya terdiam diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Hinata.

"Aku membencimu, Sasuke!" teriak Hinata sambil terisak, kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di sana.

**.**

**.**

*****-ISwaI-*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat Sasuke kembali ke kelas, ia tidak melihat Hinata. Bahkan tasnya pun tidak berada di tempatnya. Hinata tiba-tiba menghilang. Sasuke tidak menyangka bahwa kelakuannya tadi berefek seperti itu pada Hinata. Dan oleh karena itulah, ia merutuki kebodohannya itu.

Selama sisa pelajaran, Sasuke hanya termenung di tempatnya. Beruntung, para guru tidak terlalu memperhatikan tingkah Sasuke. Bukan hanya para guru, teman-teman sekelasnya pun tidak menyadari hal itu. Karena tidak ada bedanya antara Sasuke yang biasa atau Sasuke yang sekarang. Sasuke memang selalu terlihat diam dan dingin. Hanya satu orang yang menyadari perubahan Sasuke. Dia adalah Gaara.

Sekarang ruang kelas sudah kosong. Bel telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Hanya ada dua orang di ruangan itu, Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Gaara memanggil.

Sasuke menoleh menghadap Gaara.

"Bagaimana dengan rencanamu untuk Karin?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Itachi," jawab Sasuke.

"Berhati-hatilah."

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Karin itu berbahaya. Ia bahkan tak segan-segan menghabisi nyawa orang lain untuk memudahkan jalannya. Seperti yang dia lakukan pada ibumu," nasihat Gaara.

"Dia hanya seorang wanita," ucap Sasuke.

"Jangan remehkan dia." Gaara mengingatkan lagi.

"Baiklah." Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata?" tanya Gaara.

"Memang apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Dia izin pulang. Namun penampilannya tadi sangat mengkhawatirkan. Kau apakan dia?"

"Hanya ku beri 'kenang-kenangan' sedikit." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu? Jangan bertindak sembarangan kepadanya, apalagi sampai berbuat tidak senonoh."

"Kau menyukainya, Gaara?" tantang Sasuke.

"Ya. Oleh karena itulah aku memperingatkanmu. Dan selain karena perasaanku, Hinata adalah adik Neji. Kau tentu masih ingat padanya kan?"

"Hn."

"Kau menyukainya juga Sasuke?" Gaara menantang Sasuke.

"Menurutmu?"

"Jika kau menyukainya, maka kita akan bersaing untuk mendapatkannya," ucap Gaara sambil mendekati Sasuke.

"Tch."

"Dan untuk itu, aku akan memastikan bahwa aku akan mengalahkanmu," bisik Gaara dengan nada mengancam. Setelah itu, ia meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam di sana sendirian.

'Kita lihat saja nanti. Siapa yang akan Hinata pilih,' batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Karin, kau mau ke mana?" tanya laki-laki berambut ungu.

"Ke tempat Sasuke."

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Menyelesaikan sandiwara ini," jawab Karin.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, dia sudah mulai curiga padaku, Suigetsu."

"Dan setelah itu kita tidak dapat pemasukkan lagi," ucap Suigetsu.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan kita hidup susah setelah ini," janji Karin.

"Perlu ku temani ke sana?" tawar Suigetsu.

"Ya, aku juga memerlukan banyak bantuan kali ini," ucap Karin.

"Benarkah?"

"Tugas yang berat memang harus melibatkan banyak orang kan?" Karin tersenyum jahat kepada Suigetsu.

.

.

.

"Hmm…kenapa Hinata tidak masuk ya?" Sakura bergumam sendiri.

"Kau kenapa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku hanya heran, kenapa Hinata tidak masuk hari ini. Padahal ia tipe orang yang rajin sekolah, yah meskipun tidak masuk sekolah pasti ada keterangannya. Sekarang, malah tidak ada kabar sama sekali. Hah," ucap Sakura lesu.

"Ternyata Hinata-chan itu berbeda ya dari yang lain. Aku jadi tertarik padanya," gumam Naruto.

"Kau menyukai Hinata, Naruto?" tanya Sakura sedikit kesal.

"Ya. Habis dia itu unik, Sakura-chan. Hinata-chan itu bisa dibilang istimewa dari yang lain, bahkan kau pun tak bisa menyainginya," jawab Naruto.

Sakura yang mendengar itu entah kenapa seperti termakan emosi. Ia pun berdiri dari kursinya dan bergegas keluar dari kelas dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan. Naruto yang bingung dengan sikap Sakura, segera menyusulnya.

"Sakura-chan, kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura ketus.

"Kok tiba-tiba jadi sewot begitu?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa ya tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura lagi dengan nada yang sama.

"Aduh, Sakura-chan. Kau ini kenapa sih?" Naruto semakin kebingungan.

"Pergi kau, Naruto," usir Sakura.

"Lho? Apa salahku?" Naruto memasang tampang _innocent_nya.

"Kubilang pergi ya pergi!" teriak Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana, Sakura-chan. Kau tega sekali sih mengusirku." ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli. Dan ya, aku memang tega. Aku memang tidak sebaik Hinata. Aku tidak secantik dia. Aku tidak semenawan dia. Maka dari itu, kau pergi saja. Kejar Hinatamu itu."

"Sakura-chan, kau…cemburu ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Cemburu? Tidak. Mana mungkin aku cemburu." Sakura salah tingkah.

"Lalu, kenapa kau jadi sewot begitu saat aku memuji Hinata?"

"Ah…i-itu…" Sakura gelagapan.

"Bahkan bicaramu jadi seperti Hinata sekarang," ejek Naruto.

"Mana mungkin aku cemburu padamu apalagi pada Hinata. Lagipula aku memang tidak sepadan dengan Hinata yang cantik, pintar, manis dan baik. Dia juga ramah," ujar Sakura.

"Hinata-chan itu memang lebih darimu, Sakura-chan." Naruto membenarkan.

"Ya sudah kalau dia lebih dariku, pergi sana, kejar dia. Jangan terus membuntutiku," usir Sakura yang kembali sewot.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Ada satu yang tidak dimiliki oleh Hinata-chan tapi itu dimiliki olehmu, Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Dia tidak memiliki cintaku. Karena itu sudah tertawan olehmu." Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura yang mana sukses membuat Sakura merona.

"Sakura-chan, kau mau menerima cintaku?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk menjawabnya.

**.**

**.**

*****-ISwaI-*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gaara, kau tahu di mana Sasuke?" tanya Itachi cemas.

_"Tidak. Dia memang ke mana?"_ jawab Gaara dari seberang telpon.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku curiga dia berencana untuk membalas Karin," jawab Itachi.

_"Bukankah kau dan Sasuke sudah membuat rencana untuk membalasnya?"_

"Tidak, ia tak pernah bercerita padaku," ucap Itachi.

_"Jadi, dia berencana untuk membalas Karin seorang diri?"_ gumam Gaara.

"Apa? Dia berencana melakukannya sendiri?"

_"Sepertinya begitu. Karena ia tidak memberitahukan rencananya padamu."_

"Baka-otoutou," umpat Itachi.

_"Apa dia pernah bercerita sedikit saja denganmu?"_

"Tidak pernah. Dia selalu berdiam diri di kamar."

_"Dia itu benar-benar cari mati,"_ kata Gaara.

"Gaara, aku minta bantuanmu. Lebih baik kita cari Sasuke sebelum hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Kau mau?"

_"Ya. Kita sebaiknya berpencar mencarinya."_

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak Karin.

"Hn."

"Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu kau lagi. Aku rindu sekali padamu," ucap Karin. "Kau juga kan?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun, aku lapar. Ayo kita cari restoran," ajak Karin.

"Kau mau ke restoran mana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau restoran yang ada di sudut kota. Daerah sana kan lumayan sepi, jadi kita bisa berduaan dengan tenang," ucap Karin bersemangat.

"Baiklah." Sasuke menyanggupi.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju mobil Sasuke yang berada di tempat parkir. Dengan cepat mereka meninggalkan bandara yang sudah mulai sepi dan gelap menuju sudut kota. Jari-jemari mereka saling bertautan layaknya sepasang kekash yang sangat bahagia. Tapi siapa menyangka kalau masing-masing mereka telah berniat jahat kepada pasangannya.

Sampailah Sasuke dan Karin di restoran _seafood_ yang sudah mulai sepi pengunjung karena hari sudah mulai larut. Suap demi suap makanan yang melewati kerongkongan mereka diiringi dengan suasana sepi dan sunyi. Hanya bunyi dentingan peralatan makan yang saling beradu yang mendampingi mereka. Beberapa orang mulai meninggalkan meja mereka dan keluar dari restoran setelah sebelumnya membayar makanan kepada pelayan. Hingga tinggal Sasuke dan Karin yang berada di sana.

"Sasuke, sudah sepi di sini. Ayo kita pulang," ajak Karin.

"Kau keluar duluan, setelah bayar aku mau ke toilet sebentar," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku tunggu diluar ya." Karin pun beranjak pergi keluar dari restoran dan menunggu Sasuke di dekat mobil yang terparkir di sana. Sepuluh menit ia telah menunggu sang laki-laki berambut raven tersebut.

"Karin," panggil Sasuke dari belakangnya.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun." Karin kini hendak menoleh menghadap Sasuke.

"Jangan bergerak sedikitpun," perintah Sasuke dingin. "Atau kau mau hidupmu berakhir di sini." Karin bisa merasakan mulut pistol tertempel di belakang kepalanya.

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang-."

"Jangan berpura-pura lagi. Aku sudah muak mendengarnya." Sasuke memotong ucapan Karin.

"Sasuke-kun, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksudmu," ucap Karin berlagak polos.

"Kurasa aku tak perlu lagi mengulang ucapanku," jawab Sasuke tajam.

Karin terdiam sejenak. Selama beberapa detik tak ada yang bersuara.

"Hah, cukup lama juga ya, kau menyadari semua itu," ejek Karin.

"Tch, kau benar-benar iblis, Karin," geram Sasuke. Ia berusaha sekeras mungkin agar tidak menekan pelatuk pistol sehingga tidak mengeluarkan isi pistol yang ada di dalamnya yang mampu menembus tengkorak kepala milik wanita berambut merah di depannya.

"Jadi, kau mau apa sekarang? Membunuhku?" tantang Karin.

"Nyawa harus dibalas nyawa," ucap Sasuke.

"Seandainya ibumu itu tidak mengancamku untuk membeberkan rahasiaku padamu, tentu aku tidak akan membunuhnya, Sasuke. Tapi, ia melakukan hal yang bodoh. Mau melawan Karin? Seorang wanita tua yang amat sangat bodoh." Sasuke memanas mendengar ocehan Karin. Sekarang aliran darah mulai menjalar menuju kepalanya. Namun, ia sekuat tenaga untuk tidak melakukan hal yang gegabah dan hanya berdasarkan emosi sesaat.

"Tutup mulutmu, Karin, atau aku yang akan membungkamnya selamanya," ancam Sasuke.

"Ibu dan anak sama saja. Sama-sama bodoh," umpat Karin.

Sasuke mengatur nafasnya yang sudah mulai memburu karena marah. 'Ia hanya mencoba untuk memancing amarahmu, Sasuke,' batin Sasuke. 'Jangan terjebak olehnya.'

"Kau mau membunuhku dengan senjata itu?" ejek Karin.

"Apa kau pikir aku sebodoh itu, Karin? Membunuhmu seketika, tidak ada artinya bagiku," ucap Sasuke. Kemudian ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Karin. "Aku akan membuatmu mati perlahan-lahan," bisiknya.

"Ku harap kau menggunakan otakmu yang cerdas itu kali ini," balas Karin. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan getaran pada suaranya saat mendengar ancaman Sasuke yang terdengar sangat…berbahaya.

"Kau yang harus berhati-hati kali ini, Karin," ancam Sasuke. "Aku tidak akan pernah bersikap baik pada orang yang telah merusak kepercayaanku."

Sasuke kini berniat untuk menarik pelatuk pistol yang ada di tangannya saat ini ke arah kepala Karin. Seringaian telah tertampak pada wajahnya. Seingaian licik. Matanya menatap tajam belakang kepala Karin yang terlihat remang-remang karena pencahayaan lampu sekitar yang kurang. Sasuke memang sengaja memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang lumayan jauh dari pendengaran manusia. Dan…

**.**

**DOORR**

**.**

Sang peluru telah terlepas dari sarangnya. Menghantam apapun yang ada di depannya.

**.**

**.**

*****-ISwaI-*****

**.**

**.**

Hinata kini berada di depan sebuah café, tempat di mana ia tengah menemani pacar Neji, Tenten yang masih bekerja di ruangannya sebagai pemilik café ini. Café yang bernuansakan sederhana dan nyaman. Meskipun bukan tempat yang mewah layaknya café pada umumnya, namun tempat ini mempunyai ciri khas tersendiri pada penampilannya untuk menarik pelanggan. Hiasan bunga yang tersebar indah dan teratur di setiap sudut café menebarkan wangi lembut alami di sekitar ruangan. Menu yang diberikan juga tak jauh berbeda dengan penampilan café. Setiap menu pasti menggunakan nama bunga.

Menunggu di meja yang dekat dengan jendela, Hinata disajikan taburan bintang yang tersebar di langit. Bola mata lavendernya tak lepas dari keindahan langit yang diberikan _Kami-sama_ padanya. Seulas senyum terpampang saat ia melihat bintang jatuh dan ia pun menutup mata lavendernya. Hinata mempercayai legenda bahwa saat bintang jatuh adalah saat dimana harapan akan cepat terkabul. Kemudian ia membuka mata.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah siluet seorang laki-laki yang sedang berjalan menuju parkiran yang jauh dari jangkauan orang-orang pada umumnya. Apalagi sekarang sudah hampir larut. Namun, bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Hinata. Hinata seakan pernah melihat tatanan rambut orang itu. Rambut yang ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga tampak mencuat ke atas dan melawan gravitasi. Rambut pantat ayam. Rambut _raven_. Rambut Uchiha…Sasuke. 'Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?' batin Hinata.

Penasaran dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Hinata segera bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju ruangan sang calon kakak ipar.

"Tenten-chan," panggilnya. Pintu membuka secelah sehingga memberi ruang bagi kepala Hinata untuk melihat keadaan di dalam.

"Ya, Hinata. Ada apa?"

"Hmm, aku keluar sebentar ya."

"Ke mana?"

"Tidak kemana-mana, cuma di sekitar sini."

"Ku temani ya, tunggu sebentar lagi tapi," tawar Tenten.

"Tenten-chan selesaikan saja pekerjaannya, aku hanya sebentar kok."

"Ya sudah. Hati-hati ya."

Setelah itu, Hinata berjalan cepat menyusul Sasuke. Untungnya, Hinata sangat mengetahui daerah ini, karena hampir setiap minggu ia menemani Tenten bekerja. Selain itu, ia juga sangat menyukai suasana di café itu, sehingga ia lumayan tahu banyak daerah ini. Dan juga tempat yang ia kira akan dituju Sasuke. Parkiran. Atau lebih tepatnya sebuah tempat gelap yang dulunya digunakan sebagai parkiran.

Sesampainya di sana, Hinata dapat melihat siluet badan Sasuke yang diterangi oleh lampu redup yang ada. Namun ia hanya mampu melihat punggung Sasuke. Sasuke membelakanginya dan Hinata dapat merasakan bahwa Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang berdiri di depannya. Ia juga dapat melihat saat Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya ke samping orang yang tak dapat Hinata pastikan laki-laki atau perempuan. Dan saat itu juga, Hinata dapat melihat siluet benda yang ada di tangan Sasuke. Pistol. Bahkan itu diarahkan ke kepala orang yang ada di depannya.

Hinata benar-benar merutuki nasib sialnya yang tak dapat mendengar percakapan antara dua orang itu. Berpikir bahwa Sasuke akan bertindak criminal, Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya mencari kalau-kalau ada seseorang yang dapat ia mintai tolong. Jujur, Hinata tak akan sanggup untuk berhadapan dengan laki-laki ini seorang diri. Ujung-ujungnya dia pasti yang mengalah. Dan kalau mengalah…bingo. Dia akan dipermainkan. Sama seperti kejadian dua hari yang lalu. Saking kesalnya, ia sampai tidak masuk sekolah.

Mata lavender Hinata terkunci pada sesosok orang yang bersembunyi di balik rimbunan pohon. Orang itu memegang senjata yang ukurannya lebih besar dari milik Sasuke. Mulut pistol terarah lurus ke depannya. Hinata mengikuti arah apabila peluru yang ada didalamnya tertembak keluar dan mendapati bahwa sasarannya adalah samping kiri kepala Sasuke. Dengan hanya melihat itu, Hinata menyimpulkan, 'Sasuke harus beranjak dari tempatnya, atau dia akan berakhir di sini.'

Sasuke telah menegakkan kembali kepalanya sehingga menutupi siluet seseorang yang ada di depannya seluruhnya. Posisi Sasuke sekarang adalah posisi yang paling akurat bagi peluru sang penembak yang bersembunyi itu.

_Sasuke, pergi dari situ! Pergi! Atau kau mati._

Hinata berteriak dalam diam. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Sang penembak kini telah menajamkan penglihatannya. Tinggal satu langkah lagi, dan Sasuke akan berakhir. Hidupnya. Masa depannya. Harapannya. Sasuke akan kehilangan semua itu sebentar lagi. Dan…

**.**

**DOORR**

**.**

Peluru telah termuntahkan dari pistolnya. Menghantam apapun yang ada di depannya. Hingga pergerakan itu terhenti pada dinding beton bangunan tua yang ada di sana.

Hanya ada wanita berambut merah yang berdiri di sana. Sang laki-laki berambut raven tersungkur di tanah. Bersama seorang wanita berambut indigo, Hinata.

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya sang laki-laki, Sasuke.

"Cepat pergi dari sini, atau orang itu akan menembakmu lagi," desak Hinata.

"Orang? Menembak? Siapa yang kau maksud Hinata?" Sasuke kebingungan.

"Dia." Hinata menunjuk laki-laki yang bersembunyi di balik rerumputan beserta pistol yang siap siaga. "Ayo, pergi!" paksa Hinata sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

Tak butuh berapa lama, Hinata dan Sasuke telah menghilang dari jangkauan pandang laki-laki penembak, sehingga tidak memungkinkannya untuk memuntahkan pelurunya lagi pada orang yang dituju. Dengan cepat, ia berlari menghampiri sang wanita yang masih terdiam di sana.

"Karin, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. "Mana yang lain?"

Karin hanya mampu terdiam, tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Tak lama kemudian, mereka dapat mendengar sirine mobil polisi mendekat ke tempat mereka. Tak pelak membuat Karin terlonjak kaget dan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Suigetsu, ayo pergi dari sini," perintahnya.

Suigetsu menuruti perintah Karin dan berlari mengikuti wanita yang ada di depannya. Namun langkah mereka terhenti saat menyadari bahwa mereka telah dikepung polisi yang telah bersiap dengan senjata api di tangan masing-masing.

"Jangan bergerak, kalian sudah dikepung," ucap salah satu dari mereka dengan lantang.

Pandangan Karin dan Suigetsu mulai menjelajahi sekitarnya hingga mereka mendapati orang-orang suruhan mereka yang telah diborgol oleh polisi tak jauh dari mereka.

"Sasuke sialan, pistol itu ternyata hanya mainan. Dia berhasil menjebakku," geram Karin dari sela-sela giginya. Kemudian ia dan Suigetsu berhasil digelandang polisi memasuki mobil kepolisian Konoha yang ada dengan pengawalan ketat.

Sementara itu, Sasuke menyeringai saat merasakan bahwa rencana yang disusunnya berhasil. Setelah itu, seringaian berubah menjadi senyuman saat memandang wanita yang berlari di depannya sambil menggandeng tangannya.

'Seandainya dia tidak menolongku tadi, pasti aku takkan bisa menyaksikan keberhasilan rencanaku. Semua berkatmu, Hinata,' batin Sasuke.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>aahhh, saya senang banyak dapet review. makasih yaa semuanya. uh, entah kenapa bikin fic ini jadi rada 'spontan'. maksudnya, idenya itu dapet tapi pas udah diketik malah jadi kayak gini. maklumin ya readers semuanya. mungkin saya rada plin-plan sama jalan ceritanya. mudah-mudahan pada suka ya. nah, perjalanan Karin berakhir sampai di sini, karena dia udah masuk penjara. di chapter selanjutnya, baru deh persaingan antara Gaara dan Sasuke akan muncul. soal pertanyaan di chapter sebelumnya, pemenang akan mendapatkan <strong>hadiah<strong> dari saya, yaitu : **ciuman di pipi dari Gaara**. berhubung saya lagi baik *hualah*, karena banyak review, semuanya dapet lho :D

mau pertanyaan lagi? *readers : mau!* pertanyaannya adalah : **'Ada hubungan apa antara Neji dan Sasuke?' **hadiah akan diberitahu di chapter selanjutnya.

.

**[n] **yah, sayang banget gak bisa jawab. tapi gpp deh, aku suka respon kamu :) **[Kaka]** jawaban anda yang kedua benar, semoga suka hadiahnya :)** [U-know Maxiah]** oke, saya akan tanggung jawab. ini sudah di update secepatnya **[ulva-chan]** yah, gak bisa jawab juga, tapi mudah"an suka sama hadiah saya :) **[Hizuka Miryuki]** saya memang gila kok *bletak* ini saya udah update secepat cahaya **[Botol Pasir]** untuk pertanyaan ini, mudah"an otaknya connect ya **[lovely-heero]** ini udah update, iya sama maafin kok. saya jga gk pinter review **[Hikari Shourai]** yakin gak yakin, aku terima kasih banget karena kamu udah review fic aku **[Kimidori Hana]** saya udah update, mudah"an gak kecewa ya **[kuronekomaru]** kok otak konslet? gpp tapi pas jawab pertanyaan ini jangan konslet lagi ya** [Ryu Uchiha]** MAKASIH^^ **[Firah-chan]** gak tau tuh gimana caranya, ada" aja sasu nih *hahaha* moga suka ya **[uchihyuu nagisa]** untuk jawaban nomor dua, anda yang paling tepat! *jabat tangan*, silahkan kalo mau nge-fave **[]** suka hadiahnya? makasih udah review **[Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer]** *gak mau nendang* kalo bisa jawab ya pertanyaan kali ini :)** [noverius2012]** makasih ya udah review, aku dah update nih **[Vipris]** oh, berasa tua pas dipanggil senpai :D **[Ai HinataLawliet]** iya, sasu jrok amat, jawaban 1 benar! *jabat tangan*** [Hana HyugaUchiha]** wah, sampe deg-degan ya. hhmm masih deg-degan gak stlh baca yg ini? **[Lollytha-chan]** ya, sya udah update **[Yukina Aizawa]** iya nih, Sasuke mesum! *dichidori* sya udah update nih **[Always NaruSaku]** agak sinetron ya? ah, padahal aku gak suka sinetron. chap ini masih kyak sinetron gak? yosh, makasih **[Zoroutecchi]** ah, Sasuke mesum! *sasu atau author?* ini udah update **[Sasuhina]** ini udah update, mudah"an suka ya.

.

Thank you very much for your review. Do you want to review this chapter again?

klik aja yang ada di bawah :)

*saya **nerima flame** kok, kalau ada **uneg-uneg keluarin** aja ya*


	5. Chapter 5

**Cerita Sebelumnya :**

"_Aku membencimu, Sasuke!"_

"_Kau menyukainya, Gaara?"_

"_Tugas yang berat memang harus melibatkan banyak orang kan?"_

"_Seandainya ibumu itu tidak mengancamku untuk membeberkan rahasiaku padamu, tentu aku tidak akan membunuhnya, Sasuke. Tapi, ia melakukan hal yang bodoh. Mau melawan Karin? Seorang wanita tua yang amat sangat bodoh."_

"_Cepat pergi dari sini, atau orang itu akan menembakmu lagi,"_

'_**Seandainya dia tidak menolongku tadi, pasti aku takkan bisa menyaksikan keberhasilan rencanaku. Semua berkatmu, Hinata,'**_

.

-:-

**Title : It Started with an Incident**

**Created by : anak baru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke-Hinata-Gaara**

**Warning : OOC, Ide Pasaran, Diksi dan alur berantakan, dll.**

-:-

.

Suara langkah kaki memecah kesunyian di malam hari kali ini. Seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan tengah berlari kencang seakan menghindari sesuatu. Jari-jemari mereka saling bertautan. Keadaan ini terus berlanjut hingga mereka sampai di depan sebuah restoran _seafood_ yang mulai tutup. Itu karena perkataan sang laki-laki kepada sang perempuan.

"Kau keasyikan memegang tanganku ya," ucap sang laki-laki dingin. Seketika itu juga, sang perempuan yang berlari di depannya -sekaligus memegang tangannya- berhenti dan melepaskan genggamannya.

"Ma-maaf, Sasuke-_kun_," kata sang perempuan. Setelah itu, keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Sang perempuan hanya bisa tertunduk, sementara sang laki-laki mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke. Banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan kepada Hinata, terutama masalah kemunculannya malam ini. Tapi entah kenapa ia malah mengeluarkan kata-kata itu dari mulutnya. Merasa bersalah mungkin?

"I-itu karena aku…sedang tidak enak badan," jawab Hinata sekenanya. Jika ingin dijelaskan secara lebih lanjut, pasti Hinata ujung-ujungnya akan mengatakan penyebab ia tidak masuk sekolah karena Sasuke. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena peristiwa itu. Ia masih kesal kepada si Uchiha ini. Andai saja dia wanita cerewet, pasti ia akan memaki si pemilik _hairstyle _pantat ayam secara membabi buta. Berhubung ia lahir di keluarga Hyuuga yang menjunjung tinggi kesopanan dan keanggunan sikap, jadi ia hanya bisa menghindar dan menyesali dirinya yang tak pernah mampu melawan.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Aduh, kenapa Sasuke hari ini sungguh perhatian sih, berbeda dengan sikapnya dua hari kemarin yang bagaikan setan paling merepotkan yang dikirim langsung ke Hinata.

"Cuma ti-tidak enak badan," elak Hinata. Oh ayolah, ia ingin sekali berada jauh dari Sasuke sekarang ini.

"Lalu kenapa kau ada di sini? Tempat ini kan lumayan jauh dari pusat kota," tanya Sasuke yang semakin meminta penjelasan atas jawaban Hinata yang cukup sulit diserap oleh sel-sel otaknya.

"A-aku sedang menemani pa-pacar ka-kakakku yang be-bekerja di café i-itu." Hinata menunjuk café milik Tenten dengan sikap mengingatkan. Untuk apa? Ya, Hinata berusaha mencegah terjadinya kejadian seperti beberapa hari lalu. Bagaimana tidak, suasana dan kondisi di sini membuatnya mengalami _de javu_. Mungkin saja Sasuke akan menggunakan situasi yang memungkinkan ini untuk berlaku macam-macam padanya.

"Pacar Neji?" gumam Sasuke. Hinata langsung terbelalak mendengar gumaman Sasuke. Dapat ia dengar jelas bahwa Sasuke menyebut nama kakaknya. Neji. Darimana Sasuke tahu nama kakaknya? Oh iya, jangan-jangan Sasuke masih ingat saat Hinata menyebut nama kakaknya waktu kejadian di atap itu. Waktu itu Hinata memang menyebut nama Neji.

"Sasuke!" teriak seseorang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang. Kayaknya Sasuke kenal suara itu.

"Sasuke!" Orang itu kembali berteriak. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang yang kelihatannya sedikit dikuncir rendah di bagian belakang. Dan di sebelahnya berdiri seorang laki-laki berambut merah. Sudah bisa Sasuke duga, itu pasti kakaknya, Itachi dan Gaara, teman sekaligus rivalnya mulai dari sekarang.

"Gaara-_kun_?" Hinata terkejut melihat Gaara yang datang bersama laki-laki yang mirip sama Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar Hinata menyebut nama si panda hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Jangan-jangan Hinata udah suka sama Gaara? Ah, mudah-mudahan nggak.

"Kau itu jangan suka melakukan semua hal sendiri. Kau tahu, aku hampir kena serangan jantung," omel Itachi sambil memukul dahi Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aww, sakit," keluh Sasuke mengusap-ngusap keningnya. Sakitkah? Lihat aja gara-gara Itachi, Sasuke sekarang udah mirip orang India yang mau nikah. Kok bisa separah itu? Wajar aja, karena Itachi menggunakan kuku jari telunjuk yang panjangnya nggak ketulungan dan selalu ia asah biar tajam setajam jarum. Malang sekali nasibmu, Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Hinata?" tanya Gaara heran.

"Aku menemani pacar kakakku yang sedang bekerja di sana," jawab Hinata dengan lancar. Sasuke sendiri sampai kebingungan mendengarnya. Kenapa setiap berbicara dengannya, Hinata sering tergagap?

"Café itu ya? Kau sering ke sana?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Tidak terlalu." Sepertinya mereka terlalu asyik berbicara berdua dan tak menghiraukan duo Uchiha yang hanya bisa memandangi mereka dalam diam. Tak lama kemudian, Itachi pergi meninggalkan mereka menuju ke tempat di mana mobilnya diparkirkan.

"Pantas saja aku jarang melihatmu. Aku selalu ke sana setiap malam," ucap Gaara.

"Jangan-jangan Gaara-_kun_ itu orang yang selalu di bicarakan oleh Tenten-chan sebagai pelanggan setia?" tebak Hinata.

"Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak." Gaara mengangkat bahu. "Lagipula café sebagus itu pasti punya banyak pelanggan setia."

"Ah, aku lupa. Maaf semua, aku harus pergi. Tenten-_chan_ pasti mulai khawatir." Hinata mulai beranjak pergi. Ukh, ia benar-benar lupa kalau Tenten menunggunya sejak tadi.

"Perlu kutemani?" Gaara menawarkan diri.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" Gaara menggeleng. "Kalau begitu, bo-."

"Gaara, kau harus tanggung jawab karena telah membawa Itachi ke sini," potong Sasuke. Gaara melihat ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tak mampu diartikan, matanya dapat menangkap maksud licik sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Tanggung jawab apa?" Gaara mencoba mencari cara untuk menghindar.

"Kau yang bawa dia ke sini, jadi kau yang antar dia pulang." Sasuke memberi alasan. Cuma ada satu hal yang ada dalam pikirannya, jangan biarkan Hinata pergi berduaan dengan Gaara. _Is he jealous? Maybe._

"Dia kan kakakmu sendiri," elak Gaara.

"Kau itu benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab Sabaku no Gaara. Kalau melakukan sesuatu seharusnya kau juga harus menerima segala resikonya kan?" Sasuke mencoba menyindir Gaara.

"Kau sendiri bukan adik yang baik. Kau tidak mau pulang bersama kakakmu sendiri?" Gaara menyindir balik. Sepertinya perdebatan ini akan berlanjut lama dan pastinya akan membuat Hinata merasa diabaikan. Lagipula hal yang diperdebatkan itu hanya sesuatu yang sepele, cuma mempersalahkan siapa yang mengantar Uchiha Itachi pulang. Kenapa harus dipermasalahkan? Setidaknya itu yang Hinata pikirkan tentang tingkah aneh dua laki-laki ini.

Hinata tidak tahu makna tersirat dari perdebatan ini. Tentu saja mereka berebut kesempatan untuk bisa berduaan dengan Hinata dengan alasan konyol seperti itu.

Baik Sasuke maupun Gaara tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Keduanya masih sibuk berargumentasi ria tanpa memperdulikan Hinata yang mulai resah dan gelisah menunggu akhir dari dialog tak penting ini. Hinata sebenarnya bisa saja meninggalkan mereka dan pergi menuju café tempat sang calon kakak ipar bekerja. Tapi kebiasaannya sebagai Hyuuga yang menjunjung tinggi norma kesopanan memakunya di tempat di mana ia sedang berdiri sekarang ini. Yah, ini semua tak beralngsung lama karena…

"Hinata," panggil suara serak laki-laki yang sangat ia kenal dari arah belakang. Bagai gerakan _slow motion_ dalam film _action_, Hinata menoleh ke arah sumber suara diikuti oleh Sasuke dan Gaara. Sekarang ia benar-benar tegang. Sosok yang berada di hadapannya sekarang adalah sang kakak. Neji.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Neji dingin. Bisa dibilang Neji sedikit marah saat ini. Adik kesayangannya tiba-tiba menghilang, dan saat ditemukan ternyata dia berada bersama dua orang laki-laki di mana salah satunya adalah orang yang paling ia ingin buang ke dasar jurang karena sikapnya yang tak pernah menghormati orang lain. Uchiha Sasuke. Laki-laki berambut pantat ayam dan berwajah malaikat maut itu.

"I-i-i-itu…a-a-aku da-dari…" Hinata tergagap. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sama sekali tak ada alasan bagus untuk berbohong di depan kakaknya yang sudah mulai tersulut emosi.

"Kau darimana?" tanya Neji lagi dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi. Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat, ia merasa akan ambruk jika mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun dari mulutnya. '_Kami-sama_, apa yang harus aku lakukan?' batin Hinata yang mulai berkeringat dingin. Baru kali ini ia melihat Neji dalam keadaan emosi.

"Jadi begitu ya caramu bertanya kepada adik perempuanmu?" ucap Sasuke menantang. "Kakak macam apa kau ini."

Rahang Neji mengeras mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut si Uchiha. Kata-kata telak yang membuatnya kehilangan segala harga dirinya sebagai seorang kakak yang sangat menyayangi adiknya. Tahu apa dia tentang cara menyayangi adik tercinta, bahkan ia pun tidak punya adik. "Tutup mulutmu, pantat ayam. Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu tentang caraku melindungi adikku sendiri," desis Neji.

"Melindungi? Sikapmu itu membuat adik 'tercintamu' bergetar ketakutan," ujar Sasuke.

Mata Neji pun mulai melihat ke sekujur tubuh sang adik yang tak pernah berhenti bergerak. Kepala Hinata menunduk, menandakan ia sangat ketakutan atas sikapnya. Memang, sikapnya tadi sangat bukan dia. Neji kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian mencoba untuk bersikap rileks. Ia pun segera menghampiri Hinata yang masih ketakutan.

"Maafkan _nii-san_ ya, kau baik-baik saja?" Kalimat itulah yang pertama kali ia ucapkan saat ia merangkul tubuh Hinata sambil mengelus kepala Hinata.

"A-aku takut, _nii-san_ tadi menakutkan sekali," aku Hinata jujur. Neji yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berkata, "Maaf ya, tak akan _nii-san_ ulangi lagi."

"Benar-benar kakak yang baik," ejek Sasuke.

"Diam kau pantat ayam," ucap Neji sinis. "Hinata, ayo kita pulang," ajak Neji berusaha mengendalikan nada suaranya agar tidak terdengar terlalu memerintah. Hinata mengangguk. Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan Sasuke dan Gaara berdua di sana.

"Mau menyerah mendapatkan Hinata, Sasuke?" tantang Gaara.

"Kita lihat saja, siapa yang nantinya akan mengibarkan bendera putih, Gaara," ucap Sasuke disertai seringainya. Setelah itu, ia pergi meninggalkan Gaara.

.

-:-

.

"Neji-_nii_ sudah kenal dengan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata saat mereka tengah berada dalam mobil setelah mengantar Tenten pulang. Kini mobil berjalan ke arah apartemen Hinata.

"Anak laki-laki kurang ajar." Hanya umpatan itu yang keluar dari mulut Neji. Hinata tahu umpatan itu ditujukan untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kurang ajar? Memangnya apa yang ia lakukan?" tanya Hinata kebingungan.

"Sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi." Neji menolak memberi informasi lebih lanjut. Ia sungguh malas membahas tentang seorang _kouhai_ yang bahkan tidak pernah menghormati _senpai_-nya. Sikap Sasuke yang dingin sering membuat Neji kehilangan wibawanya saat mereka masih menjadi siswa SMP di luar Konoha. Saking bencinya, Neji sampai pindah sekolah agar tidak terus menjatuhkan harga dirinya jika menanggapi sikap Sasuke.

"Ha'i," ucap Hinata menurut.

"Tapi kau harus tahu satu hal Hinata," tambah Neji. Hinata hanya bisa menelengkan kepala menuntut kalimat selanjutnya. "Aku melarangmu dekat-dekat dengan si pantat ayam itu."

Hinata tersentak mendengarnya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan gedung apartemen Hinata. Gadis berambut indigo itu benar-benar kelelahan. Banyak sekali kejadian yang sama sekali tak pernah ia sangka terjadi secara beruntun malam ini. Mulai dari peristiwa tembak menembak, lari-larian, dan perubahan drastis sikap Neji padanya tadi. Oh, ia ingin sekali berbaring di atas kasurnya kemudian berkunjung ke pulau kapuk sekarang ini.

"Arigatou, _nii-san_," ucap Hinata sebelum memasuki gedung apartemennya. Dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan melintasi koridor yang mulai sepi menuju ruangannya. Setelah ketemu, ia masukkan kunci ke dalam lubangnya, memutar kunci itu ke kanan kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Kamar tidur adalah tujuan utamanya saat ini. Haus dan gerah sejenak terlupakan. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah menuju ke tempat di mana kasur empuk nan besar berada. Ia perlu membaringkan badan untuk menghilangkan bebannya seharian ini.

"Ah, nyaman sekali," ucap Hinata lega ketika punggungnya telah menyentuh permukaan kasur. Ia mulai mengatur nafas. Bermaksud untuk menghilangkan penat sebentar kemudian membersihkan diri sebelum tidur, kini ia telah terbuai oleh kelembutan kasur yang sukses membawanya ke pulau kapuk lebih cepat.

Hinata bermimpi.

Ia kini berada di atas awan yang bersih, dingin dan lembut. Benar-benar nyaman rasanya. Matanya ia pejamkan, berusaha lebih peka dalam merasakan hembusan angin yang datang menerpa wajahnya. Sungguh mimpi yang sangat indah. Apakah nanti akan ada lagi keindahan yang akan disajikan lagi di depan matanya? Mungkin padang bunga yang sangat luas dan berwarna-warni. Untuk memastikannya Hinata membuka matanya.

Manusia hanya bisa berencana, tapi Tuhan-lah yang menentukan. Berharap menemukan padang bunga yang indah dan luas, ternyata yang ada adalah sesosok laki-laki yang baru saja ia genggam erat tangannya tadi. _Tuxedo _putih yang menempel di tubuhnya membuat Hinata terpesona. Tatapan matanya lembut, berbeda dengan tatapannya yang sering ia lihat. Kasar, dingin, kejam bahkan mesum. Tapi ini berbeda, amat sangat berbeda. Hinata terasa terpenjara dalam tatapannya. Uchiha Sasuke sekarang ini membuat Hinata jatuh cinta.

Hembusan angin menerpa wajah Sasuke. Rambutnya terdorong ke wajahnya sehingga menambah kesan elegan dan menawan. Senyum di wajahnya memperindah pemandangan di mata Hinata. Tanpa sadar, Hinata tersenyum kagum melihat Sasuke yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari aslinya.

Hinata berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Tangan kanannya terangkat, berusaha menyentuh wajah damai Sasuke. Menelusuri tiap lekuk wajahnya. Mencoba merasakan sensasi yang ditimbulkan oleh Sasuke sekarang ini. Tinggal sedikit lagi, sekitar beberapa meter lagi maka Hinata dapat memuaskan rasa penasarannya.

_Anak laki-laki kurang ajar_.

Kalimat yang terdiri dari lima kata itu membuatnya membatu. Ekspresi terkejut jelas terpampang di wajahnya. Kata-kata itu, kalimat yang diucapkan oleh kakaknya dengan geram.

Seketika itu juga, pemandangan yang ada di depannya berubah. Sasuke yang tenang dan menawan berubah menjadi Sasuke yang menyeramkan. Bukan lagi senyuman yang ada di wajahnya, melainkan seringaian. Sasuke yang awalnya terlihat bagai _angel_, kini berubah menjadi _devil_. Ia kini benar-benar berbahaya untuk Hinata dekati.

_Aku melarangmu dekat-dekat dengan si pantat ayam itu_.

Hinata berjalan mundur menjauhi sosok Sasuke yang memandang menakutkan ke arahnya. Kata-kata Neji terus terngiang dalam pikirannya. Sekarang Hinata menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Neji padanya. Toh semua ini demi kebaikannya juga kan?

Kedua bola mata lavender itu membelalak. Peluh memenuhi wajah putihnya, nafasnya terengah-engah. Tubuhnya menegang. _Oh my_, mimpi itu menyeramkan sekali. Bagaimana bisa Hinata bermimpi seperti itu? Apa karena Hinata tidak membaca do'a sebelum tidur? Dan bagaimana bisa ia sampai memimpikan Uchiha Sasuke?

_Aku melarangmu dekat-dekat dengan si pantat ayam itu_.

Suara Neji kembali terngiang di telinga Hinata. Awalnya Hinata hanya menganggap ucapan Neji hanya angin lalu. Sesuatu yang tak perlu terlalu dipikirkan, tapi karena mimpi yang baru saja ia alami membuat Hinata berpikir dua kali. Apakah mimpi itu tadi sebuah tanda bahwa ia memang harus menjauh dari Sasuke? Hinata yang polos meyakini hal itu. Satu hal yang harus menjadi catatan olehnya : Menjauh dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Tahukah Hinata bahwa keputusannya ini membuat kesempatan Sasuke untuk mendapatkan hatinya semakin kecil?

.

-:-

.

Sang surya kini telah menyinari dunia. Memberikan sebuah harapan baru bagi setiap insan manusia untuk melakukan hal berguna di hari yang baru. Bahkan ia memberikan kehangatan cahayanya agar semangat setiap manusia semakin terpompa.

Hari baru, pengalaman baru, dan juga suasana baru. Sepertinya kalimat itu cocok untuk menyambut pagi seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Ia kini bersiap berangkat menuju sekolahnya. Disambarnya tas yang telah ia siapkan di kursi kemudian melesat pergi melewati koridor yang diterangi sinar mentari pagi.

Sesampainya di depan bangunan apartemen, Hinata disambut oleh kehadiran seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang sedang bersandar di sisi pintu mobil sedan merah, Gaara.

"_Ohayou_," sapa Gaara.

"_Ohayou_, Gaara-_kun_. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Hinata.

"Menjemputmu. Kita berangkat bersama ke sekolah," jawab Gaara lembut.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku tinggal di sini?"

"Itu rahasia. Ayo, naik!" Gaara membukakan pintu penumpang di samping pengemudi untuk Hinata. Malu rasanya diperlakukan layaknya seorang tuan putri oleh seorang Sabaku no Gaara.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menungguku, Gaara-_kun_?" tanya Hinata sesaat setelah Gaara duduk di bangku pengemudi.

"Tidak lama." Jawaban Gaara membuat Hinata merasa lega. Setidaknya ia tidak membuat orang lain menunggu terlalu lama. Menunggu itu sesuatu hal yang menyebalkan, bukan?

Merasa kalau Hinata tak akan lagi memberikan pertanyaan, Gaara menjalankan mobilnya menuju sekolah. Selama perjalanan, Hinata hanya memandang keluar jendela. Bukan berarti ia tidak suka berangkat sekolah bersama Gaara, hanya saja Hinata masih memikirkan mimpinya semalam. Apakah ia harus benar-benar menuruti kehendak Neji untuk menjauh dari Sasuke. Lalu bagaimana dengan janjinya dengan Sasuke waktu itu? Haruskah ia mengingkari janjinya sendiri?

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" Pertanyaan Gaara membebaskan Hinata dari lamunannya. Diarahkannya pandangan yang sejak tadi ditujukan keluar jendela kea rah Gaara yang masih terus memandangi jalan di depannya.

"Ah…tidak apa-apa, Gaara-_kun_," elak Hinata.

"Benarkah?" Hinata mengangguk kecil. "Kau melamun terus dari tadi. Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Cuma masalah kecil kok, Gaara-_kun_," jawab Hinata.

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, Hinata kembali memandang keluar jendela dan berusaha membuang segala pikirannya tentang kejadian tadi malam. Ia telah memutuskan untuk menjauh dari Sasuke. Kenapa? Karena ia kembali mengingat kejadian yang terjadi saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Kita semua tahu kan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke terhadap Hinata? Ya, Benar. Sasuke hampir saja merusak masa depan Hinata.

Mobil Gaara kini telah memasuki gerbang sekolah. Para siswi mulai senyam-senyum sendiri melihat salah satu siswa tampan yang mereka kagumi melewati mereka. Tapi akhirnya senyum itu hilang saat melihat Gaara ternyata berangkat bersama dengan Hinata, salah satu siswi popular di sekolah mereka. Sepertinya mereka mulai merutuki kenyataan yang menjelaskan bahwa laki-laki idaman setiap siswi pasti bersanding dengan perempuan idaman setiap siswa. _Prince_ hanya bersanding dengan _Princess_. Alur cerita seperti _Beauty and The Beast _hanya akan terjadi pada dongeng-dongeng yang selalu dibacakan sebelum tidur.

Hinata yang memang tidak terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian kini menunduk menahan malu. Gaara yang melihatnya mengulum senyum tipis, perempuan yang berada di sampingnya in benar-benar berbeda dari perempuan yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Mungkin saja Hinata ini adalah 1 dari 1 juta orang yang ditakdirkan untuk tidak terlalu memuja kepopuleran. Dan Gaara suka itu, begitu juga dengan Sasuke, rivalnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata _onyx_ sedang memandangi gerak-gerik mereka dari balik jendela kelas yang berada di lantai tiga gedung sekolah. Perhatiannya sepenuhnya tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tertunduk malu karena menjadi pusat perhatian. Raut wajahnya damai, seakan sang pemilik indigo sepunggung itu adalah pembawa ketenangan. Tapi ekspresinya menjadi berbeda ketika ia melihat seorang pria berambut merah yang tengah berbisik kepada sang perempuan. 'Ia sudah mulai terang-terangan mendekati Hinata, ya?' pikirnya sambil menyeringai.

"Sekali-kali kau harus bisa menjadi lebih percaya diri, Hinata," bisik Gaara pada Hinata yang masih menunduk.

"E-eh?" Hinata yang terkejut karena merasakan posisi mereka yang begitu dekat segera mengangkat wajahnya dan mulai salah tingkah. "Apa maksudnya, Gaara-_kun_?"

"Kau harus berani tampil di depan orang banyak. Dengan begitu, semua orang akan mengetahui keberadaanmu, dan menghargaimu," nasihat Gaara.

"Begitukah?" Gaara mengangguk. "Aku akan berusaha."

"Aku juga akan membantumu. Sekarang, ayo masuk ke kelas," ajak Gaara sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata. Hinata merona hebat karena itu.

Mereka berdua pun menuju ke kelas bersama berusaha mengabaikan tatapan curiga para siswa yang mereka lewati. Gaara yang merasa berada selangkah di depan Sasuke menampakkan wajah bangga. Bangga karena berhasil melakukan pendekatan ke perempuan yang ia rela bersaing dengan temannya untuk mendapatkannya. Bangga karena dirinya bisa memperlebar kesempatan untuk mengisi hati sang Hyuuga.

Hati Hinata mencelos melihat seseorang yang dengan dinginnya duduk di samping bangkunya saat kakinya baru selangkah melewati pintu kelas. Laki-laki yang semalaman menguasai pikirannya kini telah berada di tempatnya berada. Hinata benar-benar bingung bagaimana harus bersikap. Seyakin-yakinnya ia ingin menjauhi oranng tertentu, ia tak ingin menyakiti hati orang yang bersangkutan. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke. Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan gugup. Apa yang ingin Sasuke inginkan darinya?

"A-ada a-a-apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" Hinata tak mampu menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Sasuke terlihat menakutkan baginya saat ini.

"Kita ada PR?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"I-iya."

"Aku pinjam bukumu. Aku masih belum membeli buku-buku pelajaran."

"I-itu…bukunya sudah dipinjam duluan oleh Kiba-_kun_," elak Hinata. Ia benar-benar mencoba untuk menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke.

"Ya sudah. Gaara, kau sudah membeli buku?" Gaara mengiyakan. "Aku pinjam bukumu."

Gaara dan Hinata pun berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Hinata bermaksud untuk meletakkan tasnya, sedangkan Gaara bermaksud meminjamkan bukunya. Setelah itu, Gaara berjalan menuju bangkunya meninggalkan Hinata dan Sasuke yang duduk berdua di bangku mereka. Mencari kesibukan, Hinata mengambil buku pelajaran apa saja yang ada di dalam tasnya dan malangnya ia malah mengeluarkan buku pelajaran yang hendak dipinjam Sasuke dan ia katakan bahwa buku tersebut sedang dipinjam oleh Kiba. Ketahuan sudah kalau Hinata berbohong.

Sasuke bukan orang bodoh, tentu saja ia menyadari hal itu. Tapi ia tetap memasang ekspresi datar seolah ia tak melihat apapun. Kenapa Hinata sampai berbohong? Dari sudut matanya, dapat ia lihat Hinata gelagapan dan mulai mengeluarkan buku lain dari dalam tasnya. Mencoba bersikap sebiasa mungkin, Hinata mempelajari buku pelajaran itu.

"Hinata, bisa kau jelaskan padaku bagaimana cara menyelesaikan soal ini?" Sasuke mulai berusaha mencairkan keadaan. Dia tak tahan terus-terusan berada dalam kondisi ini.

"Itu bukan soal PR kita," jawab Hinata pendek.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud soal ini," ujar Sasuke keras kepala.

"Kau kan belum mengerjakan PR, lantas kenapa kau ingin menjawab soal yang bahkan belum diajarkan oleh _sensei_?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku penasaran dan aku ingin tahu bagaimana cara menyelesaikannya. Ajari aku," paksa Sasuke.

"Aku sedang sibuk dan juga aku belum mempelajari soal itu," tolak Hinata lagi.

"Kau berjanji akan menuruti segala permintaanku kan? Sekarang tepati janjimu!" Sasuke mulai berang.

"Tidak selamanya aku harus menuruti perkataanmu, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku juga punya kehidupan, waktuku tidak hanya ku habiskan hanya untuk meladenimu. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena telah ku tolong semalam bukannya semakin bertindak semena-mena kepadaku," ucap Hinata lirih. Sasuke tersentak mendengar perkataan Hinata. Sekejam itukah dirinya?

"Janji tetap saja janji," balas Sasuke dingin.

"Aku tidak mau lagi menepati janji itu," bantah Hinata. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan kelas, menyisakan Sasuke yang masih terheran-heran melihat sikapnya yang berbeda dan Gaara yang memandang penuh tanya.

Sejak hari itu, Hinata tidak lagi duduk di samping Sasuke. Sekarang ia duduk bersama Sakura dan terpaksa harus membuat Sakura terpisah dengan pacar barunya, Naruto. Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja menolak, tapi masalahnya yang menyuruh perpindahan tempat duduk itu adalah Ibiki-_sensei_, guru yang paling ditakuti seantero sekolah. Jadi, mau tidak mau mereka harus menerima kenyataan.

Seiring dengan itu, hubungan antara Hinata dan Sasuke semakin merenggang. Justru Hinata semakin dekat dengan Gaara, bahkan mereka sering jalan berdua ataupun melakukan _double date_ bersama dengan pasangan Naruto-Sakura. Meskipun mereka belum mengubah status dari lajang menjadi berpacaran. Gaara juga semakin dekat dengan sahabat-sahabat Hinata, yaitu Kiba dan Ino. Sepertinya Gaara yang akan mendapatkan hati si gadis berambut indigo ini.

Namun siapa sangka bahwa Hinata menikmati keadaan ini seperti seharusnya. Malah sebaliknya, ia tiba-tiba saja sering merasakan keberadaan Sasuke di dekatnya ataupun teringat peristiwa-peristiwa yang dialaminya bersama Sasuke. Jangan salahkan Hinata kalau ia sering memimpikan Sasuke. Selalu saja mimpi yang sama. Dalam mimpinya, Hinata melihat Sasuke sedang murung dan tidak bersemangat. Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan mimpinya waktu itu. Tapi, tetap saja Hinata beranggapan kalau semua itu hanya bunga tidur. Toh di kelas, sikap Sasuke selalu bersikap biasa seakan Hinata itu hanya orang biasa yang tak berarti dalam hidupnya. Jujur, Hinata merasa sakit jika memikirkan hal itu.

Tahukah Hinata kalau Sasuke sedang menderita sekarang ini? Menderita karena tak bisa lagi berada di dekatnya. Menderita karena merasa Hinata tak pernah merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Cinta. Ya, Sasuke meyakini hal itu. Ia tak lagi ragu, tak lagi mengelak. Ia mengakui bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta kepada Hinata.

Sasuke mengira, sekarang ia bahkan tak memiliki satu persen pun kesempatan untuk membuat cintanya terbalas. Sungguh ironi memang, Sasuke yang dipuju-puja oelh setiap gadis kini bagai mengemis cinta pada gadis lugu dan polos seperti Hinata. Gadis yang menurutnya tidak peka. Tapi ia tak bisa berpaling, hatinya telah dimiliki oleh Hinata sepenuhnya.

Mereka itu saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Itulah yang dapat kita simpulkan saat ini, tapi mengapa begitu sulit untuk bersatu?

Sebagai seorang Uchiha, Sasuke tentu tidak akan mundur. Optimis. Selama Hinata belum menolaknya, ia masih punya seribu persen kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati sang pujaan hati. Masalahnya, Sasuke tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk membuat Hinata mengetahui seberapa dalam cintanya. Rasa sayangnya yang bahkan berjuta-juta kali lipat lebih besar dari Gaara. Sasuke memang tidak bisa romantis. Haruskah ia relakan Hinata? Tentu saja tidak. Sasuke tidak pernah menyerah sampai akhir. Tekad yang patut diacungi jempol.

Sekarang Sasuke sudah tak mampu lagi menahan perasaannya. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi melihat keakraban Hinata dan Gaara. Ia ingin berada di posisi itu. Menjadi seseorang yang mendampingi Hinata. Cemburukah? Wajar saja ia cemburu, setiap hari malah. Dan hari ini ia sudah tak mampu memendam kecemburuannya.

Sepulang sekolah, Hinata dan Gaara telah meninggalkan ruang kelas. Hanya Sasuke yang berada di dalamnya, memasang tampang geram dan sedikit marah. Segera ia mengikuti Hinata dan Gaara yang kini tengah berjalan di koridor.

Beruntung bagi Sasuke, Gaara kini pergi ke toilet dan meminta Hinata menunggunya di parkiran. Memanfaatkan satu-satunya kesempatan ini, Sasuke menghampiri Hinata dan menyeretnya menuju atap sekolah. Hinata yang bingung hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti Sasuke.

Setelah sampai di atap, Sasuke menyentakkan tubuh Hinata hingga punggungnya membentur dinding. Hinata memandang Sasuke seakan meminta penjelasan.

"Mulai besok, kau harus kembali duduk di sebelahku," perintah Sasuke.

"A-aku tidak mau," tolak Hinata.

"Kau harus!" perintah Sasuke lagi.

"…" Hinata mulai menangis.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Gaara," tambah Sasuke.

"A-aku tidak mau," bantah Hinata lirih.

"Ku bilang, menjauhlah dari Gaara," bentak Sasuke.

"Se-seharusnya…kau y-yang menjauh da-dariku, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Hinata.

"Tidak akan pernah," balas Sasuke dingin.

"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu mengekang hidupku. K-kau yang seharusnya menjauh dariku. A-aku benci selalu dipaksa melakukan ini atau pun itu. Ka-Kau yang seharusnya ku ja-jauhi. K-kau bukan si-siapa-siapa, Sasuke-_kun_, begitupula aku. Berhentilah terus mempermainkanku," ucap Hinata terisak.

"Dengar, Hyuuga Hinata, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Kau juga tak boleh menjauhiku. Aku akan terus mengekangmu. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kau itu milikku, cuma untukku. Bukan untuk Gaara, Neji, Kiba, ataupun laki-laki lain," jelas Sasuke.

"Mi-milikmu? Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_? Apa karena aku pernah berjanji untuk menjadi pembantumu kau jadi merasa memilikiku?" Hinata mulai emosional.

"Hinata!" Sasuke mulai terpancing amarah. "Kau milikku bukan karena aku menganggapmu pembantuku. Bisakah kau merasakan yang ada di sini?" Sasuke menyentuh dadanya. "Kau itu milikku, sebegitu sulitnya kah kau menyadarinya?"

"Su-sulit sekali Sasuke-kun," lirih Hinata. "Kau pasti-"

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu, Hinata." Sasuke meninju dinding di samping Hinata, membuat Hinata tersentak. Kemudian meninggalkan Hinata berdiri mematung di sana.

"Mencintaiku…Sasuke-_kun_ mencintaiku?" gumam Hinata lemas. Tubuhnya merosot jatuh ke lantai. "Apakah aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama?" Hinata memegang dadanya dengan kedua tangannya. Setelah itu, Hinata tersenyum disertai air mata yang turun dari kelopak matanya.

.

-:-

**TBC**

-:-

.

**akhirnya update juga setelah sekian lama .**

**berhubung semua dapat menjawab dengan benar, saya kasih baju ketat yang dipesen khusus dengan Gai-_sensei_ .**

**thanks so much for readers + reviewers and silent readers .**

**maaf kalau jalan cerita dirasa melenceng .**

**Silahkan kalo mau review lagi, atau ada juga yang mau nge-flame, tapi diharapkan flamernya yang log-in, jadilah flamer yang bertanggung jawab :)**

**untuk fic yang lain, saya usahakan update secepatnya** .

**oh ya, sepertinya chapter depan bakalan jadi last chapter, tapi kita liat aja nanti ya .**

**akhir kata, selamat membaca .**

**-anak baru-**


	6. Chapter 6

Deretan bangunan terlihat kabur oleh Hinata. Mobil yang membawanya bergerak dengan cukup cepat, setidaknya itu yang dirasakan olehnya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali membuang segala hal yang berkecamuk di hatinya, memandang langit dengan perasaan lega dan tanpa beban. Ia ingin sekali merasakan itu, sangat ingin. Ia ingin segala sesuatunya berjalan lancar, tak ada satu hal pun yang nantinya akan menjadi kerikil-kerikil besar di perjalanan hidupnya.

Lelah dengan semua pikirannya, Hinata mendesah. Desahan yang terdengar berat. Tak menghiraukan Gaara yang sempat menoleh ke arahnya saat ia melakukan itu. Hinata terkungkung dalam putaran benaknya. Pandangan matanya kosong, seakan ia yang duduk dengan diam di samping kursi kemudi ini tak bersukma.

Suasana amat hening.

Hinata hanya berdiam.

Gaara tak punya satu hal pun yang bsa dijadikan bahan pembicaraan.

Oh, betapa canggungnya momen ini! Padahal sebelumnya keadaan terasa santai. Ya, saat sebelum Gaara pergi ke toilet sekolah dan meminta Hinata menunggu di tempat parkir.

Anehnya, Hinata sempat menghilang selama beberapa saat. Gaara kelimpungan, cemas. Takut terjadi apa-apa pada gadis yang secara perlahan mulai memberinya perasaan. Sempat ia menghubungi Hinata, mencoba berpikir tenang dan merangkai kemungkinan. Kalau-kalau Hinata tiba-tiba dijemput oleh kakaknya, Neji.

Tersambung, namun tidak diangkat. Seolah dibiarkan begitu saja. Berulang kali Gaara menghubunginya, tapi hasilnya tetap sama.

"Kau di mana, Hinata?" Gaara terpekik tertahan. Ia terlihat kesal.

Gaara kembali memasuki gedung sekolah, memilih mencari Hinata di tempat-tempat yang sering dikunjungi gadis itu. Perpustakaan, ruang seni, ruang masak. Gaara bagaikan berada di jalan buntu, tak ada apapun. Hinata seperti tertelan bumi!

Ia pun kembali ke tempat parkir, melewati koridor sepi menuju ke tempat tujuannya. Dari sini, Gaara melihat sebuah mobil hitam –yang terasa familiar meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah. Hanya ada satu orang –sepanjang yang ia tahu mempunyai mobil hitam dengan ban bercorak biru tua di lengkungan dalamnya.

"Sasuke?"

Tak lama setelah itu, ia melihat sosok gadis berambut biru tua tengah berjalan menuju mobilnya. Kepalanya tertunduk, badannya terlihat bergetar. Bahunya terkulai lemah, dan Gaara melihatnya berulang kali menyeka matanya. Hinata berubah dengan cepat dalam waktu lima belas menit.

Karena ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu, Gaara berlari cepat menuju tempat parkir. Sesampainya di sana ia segera menghambur ke arah Hinata, memegang bahunya dan menatap langsung ke arah matanya. Ada sedikit kembungan di bawah mata lavender itu yang Gaara yakin itu adalah efek sehabis menangis –meskipun mata Hinata tidak terlihat merah.

Sementara Gaara menatap Hinata dengan menyiratkan rasa penasaran, Hinata hanya membalas hampa. Ia tak membuka mulut sedikitpun, benar-benar terlihat lesu.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Hinata diam, ia hanya menatap Gaara dengan pandangan kosong.

Gaara sudah kehabisan akal, ia tak punya kuasa untuk memaksa Hinata buka suara. Sehingga…

"Ayo, kita pulang."

Hinata dituntun oleh pemuda itu memasuki mobil, menempatkannya di samping kursi kemudi. Setelah itu, Gaara berjalan memutar menuju belakang kemudi, sempat terdiam sejenak, lalu ia mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil.

Sebenarnya, Gaara ingin sekali menanyakan apa yang ada di dalam otaknya. Pertanyaan yang bertopik sama, namun terbagi dalam beberapa bagian.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab telponku?"

"Apakah kau habis menangis?"

Dan… "Apakah semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?"

Tapi, Gaara menelan semua pertanyaannya. Tahu bahwa usahanya akan sia-sia jika ia tetap menanyakannya pada Hinata yang sedang bersikap seperti ini. Hinata yang sejak tadi hanya menatap kaku dan hampa keluar jendela mobilnya. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata berpaling ke arahnya dan angkat suara.

"Boleh kah aku meminta tolong padamu, Gaara-_kun_?"

Gaara mengiyakan. "Apa?"

"Tolong antarkan aku ke rumah Sasuke-_kun_."

Dan dengan berat hati, Gaara harus melakukan permintaan Hinata yang sudah terlanjur ia setujui.

.

.

**anak baru** proudly present

**It Started with an Incident – Chapter 6**

with characters **U. Sasuke / H. Hinata**

all characters always belongs to **Masashi** **Kishimoto**

there are so many mistakes in this fiction, I'm not a good editor

Happy reading! ^_^

.

**I'VE WARNED YOU, READERS !**

.

.

.

Matahari sudah beranjak menuju ufuk barat, menghasilkan sinar-sinar jingga yang membias di langit senja. Jalanan di sekitar komplek kediaman Uchiha Itachi sudah semakin sepi. Gaara menambah kecepatan mobilnya agar ia dan Hinata dapat mencapai rumah kakak Sasuke sedikit lebih cepat. Hanya itu yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang.

Hinata masih terlihat sama seperti sebelumnya, meskipun sinar matanya sudah terlihat lebih fokus dan terarah sekarang. Ingin rasanya Gaara tak ingin menggubris perubahan itu, namun lidahnya sudah mulai gatal dan ia tak mampu mencegah rasa keingintahuannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin menemui Sasuke?" Dengan pesimis, Gaara mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Hinata. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika Hinata menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan pelan.

"Aku hanya… ingin menegaskan sesuatu."

"Tentang?" pancing Gaara.

"Hal yang ia katakan tadi sewaktu kami berada di atap sekolah."

Dan saat itulah, Gaara memilih untuk tidak mengetahui lebih jauh tentang itu.

"Kita sudah sampai," ucapnya.

Mobil Gaara saat itu berhenti tepat di depan pagar rumah yang di dindingnya bertuliskan Uchiha Itachi. Hinata menarik nafas sebentar sebelum akhirnya turun. Kedua alisnya bertaut heran ketika melihat Gaara tak beranjak dari kursinya.

"Ada apa, Gaara-_kun_?"

Gaara menoleh ke arahnya dan menjawab, "Aku baru ingat kalau aku ada urusan, kau tak apa-apa kan kalau pulang sendiri?"

Hinata mengangguk tanpa curiga sedikitpun. "Oh, baiklah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, Gaara-_kun_ tak usah khawatir."

Hinata tak sedikit pun melihat perubahan pada sikap Gaara, ia yang memang tidak peka, sekarang seolah-olah tumpul. Seakan ia tak punya ketajaman hati untuk mengetahui perasaan orang lain. Bahkan ia tak menyadari pancaran mata Gaara yang meredup ketika ia menutup kaca mobilnya dan melaju pergi.

Hinata memang tidak peka!

Dan ketidakpekaannya itu telah berhasil mengiris hati laki-laki yang selanjutnya…

setelah Sasuke.

.

.

_Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan._

Itachi mendecih tak sabar, ini sudah ke sekian kalinya panggilannya tak dijawab oleh Sasuke. Biasanya, apabila sang adik tidak menghiraukan telpon darinya, walaupun hanya sekali saja, ia tak mau lagi mengulangi hal yang hasilnya tetap sama. Namun, kali ini berbeda, ia merasa punya tanggung jawab untuk membantu gadis muda yang kini tengah duduk manis di ruangan depan. Menunggu kabar darinya.

Jarum jam tengah beranjak lambat menuju angka delapan. Memberitahukan kepada Itachi bahwa sudah hampir dua jam gadis –yang mengaku sebagai teman Sasuke ini terdiam di rumahnya. Itachi menghela nafas singkat, kemudian berjalan ke ruangan depan.

Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah Itachi yang baru saja muncul. Dan ekspresi kekecewaan langsung terlihat di wajahnya.

"Tetap tak diangkat." Itachi berkata.

Hinata mendesah –kecewa. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kalian?" Itachi melanjutkan perkataannya.

"I-iya, ada sedikit kesalah-pahaman."

Itachi tak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia tak berhak ikut campur dalam urusan mereka.

"Sepertinya Sasuke tidak akan pulang malam ini, akan ku antar kau pulang."

Hinata mengangguk pelan dan berkata, "M-maaf merepotkan."

Tak lama sesudahnya, Itachi mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu mengantar Hinata kembali pulang rumah sang gadis yang terletak lumayan jauh dari tempat tinggalnya.

.

.

Dengan langkah gontai, Sasuke melintasi setiap ruangan di rumahnya. Rumah sang kakak terlihat sepi, atau itu memang sudah biasa terjadi. Itachi sering berada di luar rumah, lembur kerja. Bersikap seolah tak peduli, Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur. Mengambil air hangat dan sehelai handuk kecil untuk meredakan pedih pada memar di sudut bibirnya.

Sasuke beberapa kali meringis saat ia tak sengaja terlalu kuat menekan lebam di mukanya.

Penampilan Sasuke sekarang benar-benar berantakan. Kemeja sekolahnya tak lagi tertata rapi, bahkan ada beberapa noda di bagian siku dan punggungnya. Dan apabila diperhatikan dengan seksama, akan terlihat noda merah di antara noda-noda itu.

Sasuke benar-benar terlihat seperti seseorang yang habis dikeroyok.

Atau lebih tepatnya, pasrah untuk dipukuli.

"Ada apa lagi denganmu?" Suara serak sang kakak membuat Sasuke refleks menekan lukanya, ia terkejut. Ia kembali meringis.

"Hn."

"Berkelahi lagi?" Itachi berasumsi.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Itachi mendecih, susah sekali untuk bisa berbicara panjang dengan adik satu-satunya. Pelan-pelan, ia beranjak mendekati Sasuke, mencoba melihat keadaan adiknya dengan lebih jelas. Sudut kiri bibir Sasuke berdarah –meskipun tidak terlalu banyak, lebam di pipi kanan dan lecet di pelipis. Bagaimana ia bisa tidak menjerit saat terluka cukup parah seperti ini?

"Kalau Ibu melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia pasti akan sedih," respon Itachi.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja Ibu istirahat dengan tenang." Sasuke memeras handuk yang barusan ia celupkan kembali ke dalam air hangat. Lalu seperti sebelumnya, ia menempelkan kompres tersebut ke pipinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telponku?" Itachi mulai menginterogasi.

"Ponselku mati." Sasuke menjawab sekenanya.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?"

"Biasanya begitu."

Itachi menghela nafas, pasrah. Tak kan ada artinya jika berdebat dengan Sasuke sekarang. Ia juga ragu apakah Sasuke perlu tahu bahwa ada teman perempuannya yang mencarinya. Bahkan bisa dibilang bahwa Itachi baru saja pulang dari mengantar tamunya.

"Apakah kau sekarang tengah dekat dengan seorang perempuan?" Ya, sebaiknya ia menanyakan hal itu dulu. Lihat bagaimana reaksi Sasuke menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

_Well_, Itachi, kau harus pikirkan pertanyaan lain.

"Jangan bilang kau sudah berubah haluan. Kau tak suka lagi dengan wanita?"

Ugh, pertanyaan yang berbahaya!

"Terserah kau mau berasumsi apa, _aniki_. Aku tak peduli."

Sudahlah, langsung beritahu saja!

"Tadi ada seorang perempuan –sepertinya satu sekolah denganmu, dan rasanya aku juga pernah melihatnya, datang ke sini. Mencarimu.

Sejenak, Sasuke terdiam. Itachi menyadari perubahan singkat yang terjadi pada adiknya. Lalu ia kembali melanjutkan, "Dia menunggumu lebih dari dua jam. Aku baru saja kembali dari mengantarnya."

"Hn."

Terserah kau saja, Sasuke!

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi dia terlihat sangat lesu. Mungkin ia sedang ada masalah." Itachi melangkahkan kaki hendak meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di ruangan itu. Namun, baru beberapa langkah ia ambil, Sasuke membuka suara.

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

Itachi mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Ia berkata, 'Aku hanya ingin menegaskan sesuatu.' Setiap aku bertanya dia selalu menjawab seperti itu."

Merasakan bahwa tak akan ada gunanya lagi berada di ruangan itu, Itachi pun beranjak pergi. Menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas dan berniat untuk beristirahat. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia tengah berpikir sekarang. Mencoba menelaah maksud perkataan Hinata. Perkataan yang bisa saja bermakna negatif dan juga positif.

"Cih."

Sasuke mendecih. Berusaha untuk menjernihkan pikirannya untuk sementara. Ia ingin sekali –untuk sekejap saja melupakan kejadian-kejadian di hari ini, lebih tepatnya beberapa. Karena, ia hanya ingin melupakan hal yang menyebabkan ia babak belur seperti sekarang.

Memar-memar yang disebabkan oleh pukulan Sabaku Gaara.

Sasuke pun ingat bagaimana ekspresi temannya itu saat wajahnya –ia relakan untuk menjadi tempat bersarangnya ayunan buku-buku jari sang pria berambut merah.

Ekspresi marah… bercampur terluka.

.

.

Seumur hidupnya, Gaara tak pernah benar-benar melakukan sesuatu untuk orang lain. Ia menolong seseorang hanya sebagai kewajiban. Tak pernah ada unsur perasaan dan pengorbanan di dalamnya. Saat menolong Sasuke dari jeratan Karin pun, hal itu tak termasuk. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa wanita itu harus dihukum, bukan untuk melindungi seseorang yang menjadi korbannya.

Hanya seperti angin. Datang dan hilang.

Tapi, kali ini berbeda. Tiba-tiba muncul perasaan untuk melindungi. Seolah-olah sisi lain dari dirinya mengontrol pergerakannya. Sama seperti pemburu yang memburu mangsanya berdasarkan insting, alam bawah sadar. Dan percaya tidak percaya, Gaara baru saja melakukan itu. Memukul salah satu orang terdekatnya demi melindungi.

Mungkin inilah yang disebut pengorbanan.

Atau lebih tepatnya disebut, pelampiasan?

Setelah beberapa saat termenung di kamarnya, Gaara akhirnya bisa berpikir jernih. Setitik penyesalan mencubit hatinya saat melihat luka di buku-buku jarinya. Ia tak yakin itu darah siapa. Meskipun tentu saja darah yang terus mengalir itu adalah darahnya, tapi noda-noda di sekitarnya bisa jadi darah Sasuke.

Bahkan bisa jadi semua itu adalah darah Sasuke, karena ia memukulnya dengan begitu kalap…

Gaara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menyingkirkan kenangan perkelahian yang dipicu oleh emosi dan kebodohannya.

"Sekarang semuanya benar-benar percuma dan tak berguna."

Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir, bukan?

Saat ini, Gaara benar-benar menyesal telah memukul Sasuke. Membuat orang lain terluka hanya karena melihat ekspresi kosong Hinata setelah bertemu dengan Sasuke di atap sekolah. Memukul Sasuke karena telah membuat Hinata terluka.

Melukai orang lain demi orang yang terluka.

Heh, seperti gali lubang tutup lubang. Membuat luka baru demi menutupi luka yang lain. Masalahnya, apakah dengan melukai Sasuke dapat membuat Hinata berhenti bermuram durja?

Yang ada, Hinata mungkin akan murka.

Oh, seandainya ia berpikir seperti ini sebelum bertemu Sasuke di pinggir kota.

Awalnya, Gaara hanya ingin berputar mengelilingi kota untuk menghilangkan rasa tak nyaman di hatinya. Ia berniat untuk menumpahkan semua itu dalam desiran deras angin yang ditembus oleh kecepatan mobilnya. Membiarkannya terkikis dalam heningnya suasana kota yang mulai menggelap.

Namun, saat ia melihat Sasuke yang tengah bersandar kaku di kap mobilnya di sudut sepi di pinggir kota, mau tak mau menyulut emosinya. Seandainya Sasuke tak bertemu dengan Hinata di atap sekolah, maka komplikasi ini tak mungkin terjadi. Ia marah. Sangat marah. Marah yang pada akhirnya ia sadari bahwa itu tak beralasan.

Seketika itu juga Gaara menghentikan mobilnya, menghambur keluar, menyerbu Sasuke dan membombardirnya dengan pukulan-pukulan keras. Di sela-sela 'penganiayaannya', Gaara menyadari bahwa Sasuke hanya diam, tak sedikit pun mencoba untuk membalas. Untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri pun tidak. Tapi, karena dorongan emosinya, Gaara terus saja menghujani Sasuke dengan pukulan.

Gaara memandangi luka di tangannya, lalu membayangkan luka yang dialami oleh Sasuke. Pasti lebih parah dari ini.

"Bodoh!"

.

.

Berulang kali Hinata mengubah posisi tidurnya. Ke kanan, ke kiri. Telentang, tengkurap. Tapi tetap saja, ia tak bisa masuk ke dalam dunia mimpi. Kenyataan masih terlalu erat menggenggam dirinya. Hari sudah semakin larut, namun kelopak mata Hinata tak sedikit pun mengatup. Seolah-olah ada lem yang tertempel di sana, yang membuatnya terus-menerus terbuka.

Hinata beranjak, berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi. Mengusap wajahnya dengan air dingin, berharap dapat menghilangkan segala kejenuhannya. Setelahnya, dipandanginya sosok yang balas menatapnya di cermin. Mata lavender itu terlihat sayu, seperti orang yang kehilangan harapan. Tingkat yang lebih parah daripada merasakan kekecewaan.

Pipi Hinata mengembung, ia melakukan hal yang sama berulang kali. Biasanya ia melakukan itu setiap merasakan sesuatu seperti sekarang. Tapi untuk kali ini, metode itu tak membuahkan hasil. Hinata hanya terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Seorang perempuan bermata aneh yang ikut-ikutan bertingkah aneh. Ia pun menghentikan aktifitas itu dan berjalan menuju ruangan lainnya.

Hinata bergerak ke arah dapur, berniat mengambil segelas air untuk membilas kerongkongannya. Ia merasa sedikit gatal di bagian itu dan berasumsi bahwa dengan beberapa teguk air dapat membuatnya lebih baik.

Sayangnya, saat ia baru membuka pintu lemari es-nya, Hinata hanya menemukan satu kaleng minuman bersoda. Ia tak yakin untuk meminum itu di malam hari. Itu hanya membuatnya semakin terjaga, sedangkan yang Hinata butuhkan saat ini adalah istirahat. Oh, adakah hal yang lebih tidak menguntungkan selain ini?

Memikirkan tentang hal yang membuatnya tak beruntung, Hinata teringat akan pertemuannya pertama kali dengan Sasuke. Bukan kenangan yang bagus, tapi itu selalu ia ingat untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengannya. Hinata memandang ke luar apartemen dan melihat ke arah kompleks gedung-gedung kosong yang menjadi saksi bisu peristiwa saat itu. Di sana terlihat gelap, dan membuatnya rindu.

Setelah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa tak akan terjadi lagi kejadian waktu itu, Hinata memutar kunci pintu apartemennya dan berjalan keluar. Tujuannya adalah salah satu celah di antara gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi di atasnya. Sedikit ragu ia dapat menemukan tempat itu, Hinata tetap meneruskan langkahnya. Berhenti sejenak ketika suara gemerisik asing tertangkap oleh gaung dengarnya.

"Tidak akan apa-apa. Tak akan ada orang lain di sini," lirihnya.

Entah sudah berapa gedung yang Hinata lewati, tapi ia masih tetap merasa belum menemukan tempat itu. Ia membiarkan kepekaannya yang tipis untuk mencari celah itu. Dan untuk beberapa kesempatan, Hinata sempat tersenyum sendiri. Tak tahu karena apa, ia tiba-tiba saja ingin menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya.

_"Diamlah, gadis cantik."_

Hinata tersenyum, ia telah menemukan tempat yang ia cari. Dan sepotong demi sepotong kenangan itu berkeliaran di pikirannya. Bermula kala Sasuke membekap mulutnya lalu menyeretnya ke tempat ini. Perasaan tegang saat itu… ia benar-benar merindukannya.

_"Tolong, lepas." _

Ia ingat bagaimana cara Sasuke mencengkeram kedua tangannya, memeluknya, dan… ah, seharusnya ia tidak tertawa mengingat itu!

_"Salahmu sendiri berkeliaran di dekatku sekarang ini."_

Mata Sasuke saat itu terlihat liar. Rasanya sedikit kesal berusaha memutar memori itu yang hanya ditangkap oleh matanya dalam keadaan remang. Seandainya ia bisa melihat ekspresi Sasuke secara jelas. Permata obsidiannya yang memancarkan nafsu.

_"Kubilang lepas."_

Hinata kembali terkikik, ia tak bisa membayangkan mimik mukanya yang sangat ketakutan saat itu. Yang meronta pelan di bawah tindihan tubuh kekar milik Sasuke. Apakah Hinata sempat ingin menangis saat itu? Ia sudah tak ingat lagi.

_"Hn, kau itu jual mahal ya? Biasanya wanita mendekatiku agar dapat melakukan hal seperti ini."_

Kata-kata 'jual mahal' yang dilontarkan Sasuke memberikannya sedikit rasa bangga. Ya, ia bangga menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tak bertindak bodoh hanya demi sebuah ketampanan yang cuma bisa dinikmati selama beberapa jam. Ia suka keanehannya yang satu ini.

_"Jangan mendekat. Kalau tidak, aku akan menghajarmu."_

Ancaman yang ia lontarkan. Kata-kata kasar yang pertama kali ia ucapkan selama hidupnya sebelum malam itu. Apa yang Sasuke pikirkan tentang ancaman dari seorang perempuan lemah, pendiam dan pemalu sepertinya? Dan kali ini, Hinata merasa malu ketika teringat jawaban Sasuke atas ancamannya.

_"Aku ragu kau bisa melakukan itu." _

Tuh 'kan? Hinata menutup mukanya. Ia tak akan membahas tentang ini jika bertemu dengan Sasuke nanti. Beralasan bahwa kenangan ini kenangan yang sama sekali tidak boleh dipertahankan di dalam otaknya.

"Kubilang jangan mendekat!"

Hinata terperanjat. Kata-kata itu memang sama dengan apa yang diingatnya, tapi kenapa bisa tervisualisasikan? Ia sama sekali tak membuka suara. Itu artinya…

ada orang lain di tempat ini.

Dan dari jenis suaranya, Hinata tahu itu suara laki-laki.

Berarti dapat diambil kesimpulan seperti ini : Ada laki-laki di tempat ini, sekarang. Dan parahnya, orang itu berada di belakangnya!

_Kami-sama_… jangan terulang lagi.

Hinata membalik badannya, dan melihat sosok orang yang sejak tadi ia pikirkan. Serta merupakan salah satu pemeran utama dalam rekaman memori manis-kelamnya. Sedikit ragu dengan penglihatannya yang terbatas, Hinata berusaha memanggil.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sosok itu malah semakin mendekat, dan otomatis Hinata berjalan mundur untuk menjauhinya. Kenangan itu benar-benar akan terjadi kembali! Malam ini! Dengan orang yang sama, namun dengan suasana yang jauh berbeda.

"Sedang menguji adrenalin, atau memutar memori masa lalu?"

Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, Sasuke menyeringai lebar. Situasi dan kondisi yang cocok untuk mengulang kejadian waktu itu. Sasuke berusaha mengenyahkan ingatan akan perasaannya saat handak melakukan ini. Marah pada keluarga hanya pada seorang pembunuh? Sudahlah, biarkan saja Karin dan pacarnya itu membusuk di penjara.

"Bukankah ini persis seperti waktu itu, Hinata?" Suara Sasuke terdengar, menggoda?

"Tidak! Ini tidak akan terjadi seperti waktu itu." Hinata sedikit berteriak.

"Kau datang sendiri kemari, di tempat ini, dengan suasana sehening ini. Yang berbeda hanya apa yang kau pakai dan perasaan kita, ya kan?"

"Ti-dak." Hinata berusaha bersuara dengan tegas.

"Ayolah, kita ulangi itu. Tanpa kegagalan dan atas dasar… suka sama suka."

Hinata menegang.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

YooHoo.. sudah berapa bulan saya tak apdet ini penpik (**22/09/2011-27/05/2012**), silahkan kalau readers berkenan untuk menghitung sendiri. Tapi serius deh, aku **minta maaf** karena **nggak bisa apdet kilat**. Ini aja langsung ngebut setelah abis menerima pengumuman kelulusan (**AKU LULUS SEMUANYAAA!** #bekep)

Aku nggak tahu ini bakal memuaskan atau tidak, yang pasti aku buat ini dengan **sepenuh hati**. Karena se**jujur**nya, aku sendiri udah **hampir lupa** sama jalan ceritanya :D Dan untuk chap ini, sisi -ehemehem- aku kumat. Tapi tetap **tak akan mengubah Rate** kok. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk buat yang begituan~

Oh, ya. Mengenai omonganku kalo ini bakal jadi** last chap**, kayaknya **nggak jadi** deh. Entah kenapa muncul ide lain di otakku ini, jadi aku **nggak bakal tahu selesainya di chap berapa**. Bahkan bisa jadi next chap bisa jadi last chap. Itu semua **tergantung ide** yang sering muncul tiba-tiba :D

Untuk beberapa orang -yang aku nggak ingat namanya- **terima kasih** udah mau memaksa aku untuk ngelanjutin ini penpik. **Padahal rencananya semua penpikku mau di discontinue**. But FINALLY, I still write for this fanfiction! Hell yeah! **I give it especially for everyone who's really miss it, and I hope I don't make you disappointed **:)

Now, enjoy the fic, minna! I'll give my best to write another fanfiction too :)

See ya in the next chapter ! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**It Started with an Incident** (Anak Baru)

**Sasuke Uchiha - Hinata Hyuuga**

**All characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**Chapter 7.**_

.

.

Kadang Sasuke merasa bahwa takdir sering sekali mempermainkannya. Terlebih lagi, takdir terus membawanya berputar mengelilingi Hinata. Ia selalu berpikir, apakah Tuhan memang memberikan Sasuke sebuah kesempatan untuk mengobati hatinya yang terluka? Ataukah ini hanya sekedar hukuman baginya karena terlalu sering mengabaikan sesama?

Tapi, apapun alasan untuk semua itu, Sasuke bahagia karena Hinata-lah yang berada dalam garis perjalanan hidupnya.

Sasuke mengakui bahwa Hinata secara perlahan telah memasuki hatinya. Sikapnya yang pemalu, senyumnya yang terlihat sangat lugu, dan kejujuran dalam setiap gerak-geriknya mampu memancing Sasuke untuk mengetahui pribadi sang gadis lebih dalam. Jauh di relung hatinya, Sasuke amat sangat lega karena ia belum sempat melakukan tindak lebih lanjut pada Hinata malam itu.

Karena itulah ia kembali ke sini. Ke tempat yang -entah mengapa- dipilih oleh Tuhan untuk mempertemukan dirinya pada sang gadis belia. Dalam keremangannya yang sepi, hembusan pelan angin malam yang bahkan sanggup mencapai permukaan kulit yang terbalut tebal dalam jaketnya, Sasuke merutuki dirinya yang tak pernah meminta maaf pada Hinata.

Sampai kapan ia akan membungkus ketulusan dalam keegoisannya?

Jika ia meminta maaf dan memperlakukan Hinata dengan baik dulu, mungkinkah segala keraguan dalam benak Hinata akan menghilang?

Masih memikirkan kemungkinan untuk mengubah sikapnya jika saja ada sebuah kesempatan baginya bisa memutar waktu, Sasuke menangkap suara samar dari celah remang bangunan tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Melangkah pelan, Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Siapa yang berada di sini selarut ini?

Meski gelap, Sasuke sadar, suara tersebut berasal dari tempat itu. Tempat kejadian buruk itu hampir terjadi.

Sasuke membiasakan matanya, mencoba mengidentifikasi sesuatu yang mungkin ada di tempat ini. Dan hasilnya, ia melihat seorang perempuan -Sasuke beranggapan begitu setelah melihat rambut yang terurai di punggungnya- berdiri diam membelakanginya. Lalu sang perempuan bergerak pelan dan sedikit bersuara.

Cukup untuk membuat Sasuke menyadari bahwa Hyuuga Hinata-lah yang berada di hadapannya.

Gerak-gerik Hinata yang sedikit terlihat menggelikan hampir mampu membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Hinata pasti sedang mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Namun, Sasuke bisa mengatakan bahwa sekarang Hinata mengingat kejadian itu dalam suasana hati yang berbeda jauh dengan saat itu.

Dan seperti gadis Hyuuga yang ia kenal, Sasuke bisa membaca pergerakan Hinata. Apa yang Hinata pikirkan terlihat jelas dari gerakan badannya. Maka dari itu, Sasuke mulai bersuara.

"Ku bilang jangan mendekat!"

Sekonyong-konyong, tubuh Hinata mulai menegang. Kentara sekali ia sangat terkejut. Apalagi saat Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke-lah yang bersuara.

"Sasuke-kun?" Suaranya terdengar mencicit.

"Sedang menguji adrenalin, atau memutar memori masa lalu?" Sasuke semakin tertarik untuk menggoda Hinata setelah melihat ekspresi Hinata yang ketakutan. "Bukankah ini persis seperti waktu itu, Hinata?"

"Tidak! Ini tidak akan terjadi seperti waktu itu!" Suaranya hampir terdengar seperti teriakan.

"Kau datang sendiri kemari, di tempat ini, dengan suasana sehening ini. Yang berbeda hanya apa yang kau pakai dan perasaan kita, ya kan?"

"Ti-dak." Hinata menjawab tegas. Namun, tak mampu membuat Sasuke menghentikan tingkah jahilnya.

Hingga...

"Ayolah, kita ulangi itu. Tanpa kegagalan dan atas dasar… suka sama suka."

Sasuke berani bersumpah, ia hanya berniat untuk sekedar menjahili Hinata.

.

.

Angin malam yang menusuk ternyata terkesan seakan tak puas mengejek Hinata yang mencoba bertahan agar tak ambruk karena kedinginan. Dalam hati ia merutuk kenapa ia lupa memakai pakaian yang lebih tebal. Memperparah keadaan, Sasuke dan segala omongannya alhasil membuat Hinata harus berjuang lebih keras mempertahankan tubuhnya agar tetap seimbang.

Tapi setidaknya, ia harus pergi dan menjauh dari Sasuke. Meskipun ia yakin Sasuke tak akan berbuat macam-macam padanya, ia juga harus waspada.

"J-jangan bercanda, Sasuke-kun." Suaranya terdengar gemetar, kentara sekali di telinga Sasuke.

"Menurutmu aku bercanda, Hinata?" Sasuke mengambil satu langkah mendekat, dua langkah Hinata mundur. "Apa aku tipe orang yang seperti itu?"

Hinata terdiam, namun ia tetap melangkah mundur. Matanya berair, bibirnya mulai bergetar. Suhu dingin serasa menghujam tulangnya dengan telak. Setiap langkahnya terasa berat dan membuatnya sulit berpikir. Hingga punggungnya menyentuh permukaan kasar dinding di belakangnya. Hinata bernapas tergesa, sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia menahan nafasnya. Sekarang harus bagaimana?

Hinata sepenuhnya pasrah ketika kedua tangan Sasuke ikut menempel pada dinding di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Wajah Sasuke terasa sangat dekat, Hinata bahkan menghirup udara beraroma mint karenanya. Mata Sasuke yang kelam terlihat berkilap dalam penerangan yang temaram. Dan lagi, Hinata mengulang pertanyaan yang sama dalam benaknya. Sekarang harus bagaimana?

"S-Sasuke-kun.." Hinata memohon dengan suaranya yang lirih. Berharap Sasuke tidak bertindak lebih jauh.

"Hm?" Sang Uchiha menelengkan kepalanya, menampilkan ekspresi yang membuat Hinata hampir terpana.

Sedetik kemudian bahkan tanpa Hinata sadari, Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Hinata. Membiarkan nafasnya membelai permukaan kulit tulang rawan itu sebelum berkata, "Kau menyukai aku, benar?"

Hinata sempat tertegun sebelum mengiyakan.

"Katakan." Hm?

"A-apa..?"

"Kau menyukaiku. Itu kan yang ingin kau katakan?"

Permainan konyolnya ia hentikan. Sasuke memegang bahu Hinata yang berbalut kain tipis piyamanya. Kehangatan tak biasa menyebar kulitnya yang juga kedinginan. Hinata demam -ia tahu-, namun Sasuke tak ingin membuat Hinata mengulur perasaannya lagi jika ia menundanya. Hinata tahu siapa yang ia suka, tapi ia menghindarinya. Maka dari itu, semuanya harus jelas agar tak ada yang terluka.

Tidak Hinata.

Tidak Sasuke.

Dan juga Gaara.

"A-aku.. sebenarnya tak ingin menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun."

Mata Sasuke yang kelam tersirat kebingungan.

"Seharusnya, aku tak boleh menyukai orang yang hampir mencelakaiku, kan?" lanjut Hinata, mengundang senyum miris di bibir sang pemuda. "Tapi.. aku mulai menyadari ada yang aneh pada diriku sejak kau menangis waktu itu. Kau ingat, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Lalu?"

"Dan saat kau minta aku menyuapimu dengan cara tak biasa itu juga, seharusnya bisa membuatku membencimu. Aku tak harus mengikutimu dan nekat menolongmu dari tembakan. Tak harus mendapatimu di mimpiku hampir setiap malam sesudahnya. Bagaimana bisa aku menyukai dirimu, Sasuke-kun?" Tetesan air mata bergulir di pipinya yang pucat.

"Kau.. menganggap bahwa menyukaiku adalah kesalahan, Hinata?" Sasuke mengusap pipi Hinata, menghapus jejak kesedihannya yang nyata.

"B-Bagaimana mungkin keledai bisa menyukai harimau? Seperti itulah kita."

Sasuke menangkup wajah Hinata, matanya yang pucat terlihat sayu. Hinata putus asa, Sasuke menyadarinya. Tapi bukan ini yang dia inginkan, juga bukan yang terbaik bagi mereka. Ia tahu, keraguan Hinata karena sikapnya yang sering tak menentu. Sasuke belum menunjukkan sikapnya yang bisa membuat Hinata nyaman dan juga.. merasa aman.

"Dengarkan aku." Sasuke mengunci pandangan Hinata.

"Jika keledai tak bisa bersama harimau, maka aku akan berubah menjadi keledai untukmu. Aku bukan Sasuke yang dulu, yang tak mengenal gadis bodoh sepertimu. Terlihat jelas kau belum mempercayaiku, Hinata. Hah, aku sedikit kecewa."

"Bu-bukan itu mak-"

"Tapi harus bagaimana lagi, harimau sudah terpikat pada keledai. Sang keledai tak bisa lari. Tak ada yang salah jika kau menyukaiku, Hinata Hyuuga. Maka dari itu aku mohon, jangan menghindar lagi, jadi aku bisa berjalan di sampingmu."

Tangis Hinata pecah. Sasuke merelakan dadanya sebagai sandarannya. Aroma dalam setiap helai rambut Hinata menuntunnya untuk merengkuh sang gadis lebih lama. Isakannya terdengar jelas, bahunya bergetar kuat. Hinata perlahan menghapus batas yang ia buat dan mempercayakan hatinya pada Sasuke.

Iya, mereka menutup cerita lama dan membuka lembaran baru. Di sini, di tempat ini.

Semuanya bermula di sini.

Menggelikan, kenapa dari sekian banyak tempat indah di Jepang, harus celah bangunan gelap yang mempertemukan mereka? Hinata tersenyum di tengah tangisnya. Hingga ia tak lagi bertopang pada kedua kakinya. Tak sadarkan diri sehabis menangis di pelukan orang yang kau suka, tidakkah itu terdengar manis?

"Aku tahu akhirnya akan jadi begini." Sasuke tertawa kecil.

.

.

**[Satu jam sebelumnya]**

Itachi merutuk sebal, menyalahkan siapapun yang menciptakan bel rumah. Belum ada sepuluh menit ia mengencani kasurnya, bunyi bel yang tak kenal ampun menariknya dari buaian ratusan helai kapuk di bawah tubuhnya. Bunyi bel semakin terdengar membabi buta, mau tak mau ia harus memberi pelajaran pada pelakunya.

Hey, kau mau menjebol tombol bel itu, hah?

"Tunggu sebentar. Berhenti memencet bel itu!" Itachi menggeram kesal. Terlebih lagi ketika bunyi bel berganti menjadi suara ketukan di pintu. "Aku bisa mendengarmu, aku sudah di depan pintu. Aku taruh di mana kuncinya, ya?" Kepalanya yang masih terasa berat mempersulitnya untuk berpikir.

"Itachi-niisan!" sahut seseorang di balik pintu. Itachi kenal suaranya. Setelah menemukan kunci, ia membuka pintu dan menemukan Gaara Sabaku yang bernapas terengah.

Cuma mencet bel kok sampe ngos-ngosan gitu?

"Ada apa, Gaara?" Itachi bertanya. Butuh beberapa kali tarikan napas hingga Gaara menjawab.

"Sasuke ada?" Itachi kembali kesal. Waktu istirahatnya yang berharga diusik oleh makhluk berambut merah yang cuma nanyain Sasuke? Oh, God!

"Dia pergi tadi." Semakin singkat percakapan ini, semakin cepat Itachi balik ke kencannya yang tertunda.

"Kemana?" Itachi rasanya pengen teriak, 'Mana gue tahu!' tapi malah mengangkat bahu.

Udah, kan? Masih ngantuk, nih!

"Itachi-niisan, boleh aku pinjam mobilmu?"

Itachi yang awalnya ngantuk berat, langsung terbelalak. Kantuknya sirna, berganti keterkejutan. Gaara bilang apa tadi? Pinjam mobil? Daritadi Itachi memang tidak melihat barang seumpritpun sosok mobilnya Gaara. Tapi bukan Gaara yang datang tak bermobil yang membuatnya terkejut. Tapi permintaannya tadi. Iya, yang pinjam mobil itu.

_ Itachi Uchiha never let anyone even his own brother use his car!_

Loh, kenapa? Apa jangan-jangan Itachi menyimpan majalah porno di jok belakang mobilnya? Eh, eh, bukan itu alasannya.

"Aku takkan membuat mobilmu tergores. Tenang saja." Gaara berkata kemudian.

Bagi Itachi, mobil adalah barangnya yang berharga. Dia tak bisa mempercayai siapapun duduk di kursi kemudi mobilnya. Ia yang harus membawa mobilnya sendiri. Karena apa? Entahlah, Itachi cuma merasa mobilnya rentan dengan goresan. Dan hanya dia yang tahu harus seberapa hati-hati membawanya.

Itu mobil atau bayi, sih?

"Bagaimana Itachi-niisan? Boleh aku membawa mobilmu?" Gaara bertanya lagi.

"Tidak, aku akan pergi bersamamu, Gaara."

Penundaan kencan Itachi jadi bertambah lama.

.

.

Itachi sadar bahwa ia tak tahu di mana gerangan Sasuke berada. Karena itulah ia hanya berputar-putar melewati tempat yang mungkin Sasuke datangi. Gaara yang sedari tadi diam tak banyak memberikan bantuan. Tangannya bersila di depan dadanya dan pandangannya lurus ke depan. Ia juga tak memprotes Itachi yang sejak tadi mengajaknya berkeliling.

Hingga akhirnya Itachi bisa mengambil kemungkinan yang paling besar di mana Sasuke berada.

"Ke tempat Hinata." Tunggu dulu, itu bukan Itachi yang ngomong.

Gaara menoleh padanya, tak ada perubahan dalam posisinya kecuali matanya yang berubah tegang.

"Baiklah."

Tentu Itachi ingat di mana Hinata tinggal. Belum lama ia mengantar Hinata pulang dan ia juga bersyukur karena ia tak perlu bertanya kepada Gaara. Itachi bisa menebak, Gaara akan mengabaikannya sekalipun ia bertanya. Gaara dan Sasuke pada dasarnya sama, sama-sama sering menciptakan empat sudut di dahi Itachi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, mobil Itachi berhenti di depan gedung apartemen Hinata. Gaara sudah melesat keluar sebelum Itachi selesai melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Berpikir sejenak, Itachi mengurungkan niat mengikuti Gaara dan memilih tetap di dalam mobil. Ia tak ingin ikut campur dalam cerita romansa manusia es macam Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Lingkungan di sini banyak tempat-tempat gelap. Sedikit berbahaya untuk Hinata."

Pemandangan bangunan gelap di matanya dihiasi oleh sosok Gaara yang berlari menuju tempat tersebut.

Hinata berarti tak ada di apartemennya?

Dan Itachi bergerak cepat mengikuti Gaara sebelum sang pemuda tak terjangkau pernglihatannya.

Gaara berlari, secepat mungkin ketika tahu Hinata tak ada di apartemennya. Bisa saja Hinata kembali ke rumahnya dan bermalam di sana. Tapi Gaara hanya bisa mengira bahwa Hinata bersama Sasuke sekarang. Ia berlari, berharap bisa menemukan mereka di sekitar sini.

Dan benar, Gaara melihatnya. Di celah bangunan dengan penerangan tak seberapa itu, Gaara melihatnya. Gaara juga mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sangat jelas.

"Seharusnya, aku tak boleh menyukai orang yang hampir mencelakaiku, kan?"

Satu kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Hinata dengan nada suara yang ia usahakan agar terdengar tegar itulah, harapannya seketika meluruh. Gaara tahu, Hinata tak pernah memberinya perasaan lebih. Hinata tak pernah memberinya harapan, melainkan Gaara-lah yang mengais harapan dari semua sikap baik Hinata.

Itachi sampai ke tempatnya tak lama kemudian. Tanpa banyak bertanya pun Itachi bisa menebak apa yang terjadi di sini. Gaara yang terdiam memberitahu Itachi bahwa ia menyukai Hinata. Malangnya, Sasuke juga menyukai perempuan yang sama. Dan Hinata, apa perlu dijelaskan lagi setelah melihat ini semua?

"Gaara.. ayo pergi dari sini." Itachi menekan bahunya, sedikit mendesak.

"..." Tak ada pergerakan. Gaara seolah membeku, tertekan di dalam batinnya.

"Ayolah, berikan waktu untuk mereka." Kali ini dengan nada membujuk. Itachi mencoba menggeser tubuh Gaara yang enggan berpindah.

Gaara terkekeh, terdengar berat di pendengaran Itachi. Ada apa dengan dia?

"Semuanya sudah berakhir, heh? Jadi pada akhirnya tetap Sasuke. Seharusnya aku sudah tahu itu." Suaranya dingin dan tersirat frustasi. Ya, Gaara perlu melampiaskan semua perasaannya. Patah hati bukan suatu perkara yang bisa dianggap mudah.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Itachi bertanya.

"Apa lagi selain membiarkan mereka? Jika Hinata bahagia, aku akan melepaskannya. Hidupku tak berakhir hanya karena aku kehilangan cinta. Benarkan, Itachi-niisan?" Gaara tersenyum tipis. Hatinya mulai membuka dan beradaptasi dengan pahitnya kenyataan. Ia harus bersikap dewasa.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi," ajak Itachi.

"Aku harus bicara sebentar dengan Sasuke," jawab Gaara. Tangannya terlipat di dada. Itachi hampir mengerang, susah untuk mentolerir orang yang selalu bertindak semaunya.

"Aku tak mau menunggu dan melihat adegan romansa mereka," keluh Itachi. Cukup sudah dengan roman picisan dan cerita segitiga mereka. Ia sudah cukup berumur untuk terlibat dalam cerita ini.

"Tak perlu menunggu, Itachi-niisan. Sasuke sudah melihat kita."

.

.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Hinata. Demamnya tak main-main, bahkan tangan Sasuke pun terasa terbakar. Tubuhnya yang kedinginan mungkin yang jadi penyebabnya. Sasuke melepas jaketnya dan melapisi tubuh Hinata. Mungkin Sasuke bisa mendapatkan handuk kecil dan air dingin untuk kompres di apartemen Hinata.

Namun sebelum Sasuke mengambi langkah pertamanya, sosok Gaara dan kakaknya lebih dulu tertangkap matanya. Persoalan dia dan Gaara mungkin bisa menunggu. Hinata lebih penting saat ini.

"Sas-"

"Bisa kita bicara nanti? Aku sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak tepat untuk berdiskusi denganmu," potong Sasuke.

"Hinata kenapa?" Itachi bertanya.

"Dia demam. Itachi, bisa kau telpon dokter kenalanmu? Suruh dia datang ke apartemen Hinata." Sasuke menjawab cepat, sedikit bersyukur Itachi ada di saat yang tepat.

"Dikompres pun besok pasti bisa sembuh. Dia cuma butuh istirahat, Sasuke," jawab Itachi.

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak cuma demam? Aku tak ingin ambil resi-"

"Bawa saja dulu Hinata ke apartemennya, Sasuke." Gaara menengahi.

"Ck." Sasuke mendecih sebelum pergi. Itachi mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nama seseorang di kontaknya. Sebelum ia menekan tombol hijau, Gaara menahannya dan berkata.

"Biarkan Sasuke saja yang merawatnya. Hinata lebih membutuhkan itu daripada dokter."

Itachi tahu, Gaara benar-benar sudah merelakan Hinata pada Sasuke.

.

.

**-TBC-**

.

.

**Sorry for waiting, everyone. And so sorry for the short chapter. Cerita ini akan berakhir di chapter selanjutnya. Dan akan saya usahakan update secepatnya.**

**Dan untuk cerita yang lain, terpaksa harus di-discontinue kecuali Terima Kasih, Hinata.**

**Thanks for your support. See you in the next chapter.**


End file.
